


Сердце дракона

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Краткое содержание: Дэнни, очевидно, не был избранным, а Железный Кулак мог бы достаться ему только по чистому недоразумению. С каждым днем Давос все больше в этом убеждался.





	Сердце дракона

Дэнни собирался стать Железный Кулаком, но в драконов не верил.  
Еще недавно никто и подумать не мог, что болезненный, вечно хнычущий и мерзнущий чужестранец переживет зиму. Иногда взгляд его оживал — когда он рассказывал небылицы о внешнем мире, — но быстро потухал, потому что жестоко было бы утаивать от него правду. Пути закрылись, и теперь его место здесь. Пора перестать ныть и жалеть себя.  
Дэнни не вкладывал в тренировки всю свою ци. Зачем становиться воином, если во внешнем мире его «будут искать»? Давос слышал другое: тех, кто пропал зимою в горах, во внешнем мире считали мертвыми. Люди там были слабы и легко сдавались.  
Стали поговаривать, что если и выйдет кто из чужеземца, то разве что прислужник во дворце Ю-Тай. В сердце воина должен гореть огонь, иначе ему не одолеть Шу-Лао.  
Из жалости Давос поделился с ним мечтой. Чужеземцу никогда не стать Железным Кулаком, хотя мечтать об этом мог любой. Громовержец, услышав их разговор, покачал головой и сказал, что, если сам они начнут усерднее тренироваться, вреда от того не будет. Он подозвал чужеземца-ученика после занятий, и на следующее утро все, о чем мог говорить Дэнни — он станет следующим Железным Кулаком. Это предрешено.  
Громовержец умел находить среди множества версий легенды ту самую, что заставит чаще биться именно твое сердце, а удары находить цель. Ту, что превратит тебя в орудие Кунь-Луня вне зависимости от того, пройдешь ли ты испытание. Так было правильно, но порой даже более жестоко, чем оставить ребенка замерзать в снегу.  
— Как думаешь, когда учитель расскажет нам, в чем по-настоящему заключается испытание? — однажды спросил Давоса Дэнни.  
Тренировка закончилась, и от усталости они еле волочили ноги. Стояла ранняя весна, снег был еще глубокий, но рыхлый и легко проседал под их весом.  
— Неужели думаешь, что одолеешь всех бойцов в Кунь-Луне?  
— Обо мне говорилось в легенде.  
Давос устал с ним спорить. Тем более, он-то прекрасно знал, о ком на самом деле говорили легенды: о сыне великого Громовержца.  
Они дошли до камней и присели передохнуть. Снег приятно холодил спину.  
— А если Шу-Лао Бессмертный — это учитель или Ю-Тай? — не унимался его друг.  
Давоса не переставало удивлять, сколь непоследовательны заблуждения Дэнни о мире. Тот словно оторвал от лепешки самые вкусные кусочки, не понимая: чтобы утолить голод, надо съесть ее целиком.  
— А татуировку набивают в соседней деревне?  
— Ну да, а потом всем врут, что сражались с драконом.  
— Это же не последнее испытание, — напомнил Давос, и от воспоминания Дэнни передернуло. — Правда бы выплыла на поверхность.  
Последним испытанием было сражением до смерти с таинственным воином. И обычно о нем говорили с куда меньшей охотой, но Дэнни вцепился именно в дракона.  
— А если твой дракон — это всего лишь боец из других небесных городов?  
— Бессмертные орудия дерутся с равными, — напомнил Давос. — Сдались мы им. А Шу-Лао ты еще должен доказать, что достоин его.  
— Угу, — кивнул Дэнни. — Вечный. Неумирающий. Дракон. Так я тебе и поверил.  
— Я же поверил в твои истории о небесных повозках? И Центральном парке? — Давос не видел разницы между историями о внешнем мире и историями о драконах. Может, во внешнем мире все были особенно безумны, раз могли подниматься в небо в летающих ящиках, но не понимали очевидных вещей? — Если не веришь, спроси учителя.  
Дэнни тяжело вздохнул: видно, получил совет не задавать глупых вопросов. Кому как не отцу было знать, что дракон не легенда.  
— Веришь ты в Шу-Лао или нет, он с удовольствием тебя слопает, если не проявишь к нему уважения.  
— Ты так защищаешь Шу-Лао, как будто ты своими глазами видел его!  
— В детстве отец показывал мне дорогу к пещере, — не удержавшись, похвастался Давос. — Тут на самом деле недалеко.  
Громовержец не показывал сыну дорогу к пещере, а обещал надрать уши, когда он сам — чисто случайно! — туда забрел. Но у Дэнни уже загорелись глаза, и Давос почувствовал, как былая усталость исчезает, уступая место азарту. Увидев своими глазами грозную обитель Шу-Лао, Дэнни больше не посмеет с ним спорить.  
— Давай на желание? — предложил Дэнни. — Отведешь, буду тебе должен… Если это, конечно, настоящий дракон.  
«Ты никогда не станешь Железным Кулаком — вот мое желание», — собирался сказать Давос, но решил, что жестоко отнимать у друга мечту. Лучше приберечь желание до того дня, когда они сойдутся в поединке. Если Дэнни, конечно, доживет до этого дня.  
— Идем, — Давос тронул его за плечо и добавил: — Если вернемся дотемна, нас не хватятся. Только никому не слова, понял?

 

Под снегом долина преобразилась. Когда Давос очутился здесь впервые, стояло жаркое лето, все вокруг гудело, жужжало, дышало жизнью и лишь на подходах к пещере стихало. Зимой долина погрузилась в безмолвие. Никто не осмеливался потревожить покой Бессмертного Шу-Лао, поэтому тропинок или иных ориентиров не сохранилось. Несколько раз возникало чувство, что они окончательно заблудились; Давос вздыхал и вытаскивал Дэнни из очередного сугроба или Дэнни вытаскивал его.  
Зловещим провалом зачернела впереди пещера. Мелькнула мысль, что Громовержец прав: это место не для детей. Нужно возвращаться.  
Только они не были детьми, они были воинами, поэтому подошли очень близко. Ближе, чем в прошлый раз подходил Давос. Он хорошо помнил, как его пригнуло к земле чудовищной драконьей ци, но сейчас ничего не чувствовал. Как будто Шу-Лао исчез.  
— Говорил же, Громовержец и Ю-Тай водят всех за нос, — сказал Дэнни. — Нет здесь никакого дракона. Или, скажешь, он спит?  
Впадают ли драконы в спячку? Как медведи? Давос очень гордился тем, что знал о драконах больше, чем Дэнни, но это было легко. Дэнни-то не верил в драконов.  
— Подойдем поближе? —предложил Дэнни и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал еще один шаг. Снег возле пещеры был неглубоким, идти стало гораздо легче.  
— Постой, — Давос схватил его за руку. — Тут что-то не так.  
Могла ли это быть другая пещера? Давос был уверен, что та самая. Все легенды сходились на том, что великий Шу-Лао не мог сбежать из места своего заточения. Кунь-Лунь был скрыт от внешнего мира, но раз в десятилетие пути открывались, а раз в несколько десятилетий великие города вставали в ряд, и проводился турнир бессмертных орудий. Существовали ли драконьи пути?  
Спят ли драконы? Эта мысль упорно не давала Давосу покоя. Громовержец однажды рассказывал ему легенду о спящем драконе. Если бы он только вспомнил…  
— Идем, — Дэнни не стал сбрасывать его руку, просто потянул за собой. — Или боишься?  
А вот это было обидно и совершенно незаслуженно. Если ему, сыну Громовержца, суждено победить в бою Шу-Лао и стать Железным Кулаком, разве что-то способно его испугать?  
— Видишь, — с вызовом сказал Дэнни, когда они ступили под своды пещеры.  
Давос не заметил, как они зашли настолько далеко. Пока Дэнни пытался в темноте разглядеть, что же скрывается в глубине пещеры, Давос понял, что не так: если зимой дракон спал, то после нескольких метелей вход в пещеру должно было засыпать. Но свежий снег под ногами таял белой кашей.  
— Дэнни, — шепотом позвал Давос.  
Потом он долго пытался и не мог вспомнить, что же произошло первым — он схватил Дэнни под руку и побежал или во тьме загорелись два жутких алых глаза, и их обдало жарким драконьим дыханием. Всего лишь дыханием. Дракон больше не прятал свою чудовищную ци, и от ужаса Давоса затошнило.  
Они бежали изо всех сил, но все еще недостаточно быстро: у выхода из пещеры снег обернулся ломким льдом. Дэнни споткнулся и упал, разбив о лед колено. Глупо, по-детски совершенно упал, как давно не падал на тренировках. Он мог бежать, но шел, подволакивая ногу. Слишком медленно. Шу-Лао успеет испепелить всю долину.  
Давосу нужно было оставить его и бежать, чтобы много лет спустя вернуться и вырвать сердце дракона в отместку за друга. Как бы поступили прежние Железные Кулаки?  
Ци дракона давила, лишала сил, у Давоса носом пошла кровь. Шу-Лао в ярости бился о стены пещеры. Он был близко. Все еще слишком близко.  
— Беги, — неопределенно махнул рукой Дэнни. Самое смешное, он и в самом деле верил, что способен, хромая, справиться с великим драконом. — Я же, ну… Железный Кулак.  
— Ты дурак, — ответил Давос и добавил, тяжело дыша: — И я тоже.  
Жар дыхания чудовища отхлынул подобно волне, отходящей от берега, чтобы вернуться и сокрушить все на своем пути. Нужно было спрятаться, но озеро оставалось подо льдом.  
Снег у подножия пещеры окончательно растаял, но за камнями в тени деревьев сохранился огромный сугроб. Давос за руку дотащил туда Дэнни, по дороге ободрав ноги о ветки, и повалил его в снег.  
Пламя прорезало себе путь, в одно мгновение обратив снег в воду, их не задело лишь чудом. Соленый привкус ощущался на языке, головная боль скрутила виски, но хуже всего был страх. Давос боялся, что и в следующий раз не будет готов, что подведет отца и никогда не будет достоин зваться Железным Кулаком.  
— Теперь я тебе верю, — сказал Дэнни и зажал ему пальцами нос, останавливая кровь. Сердце Дэнни часто стучало от страха, но страх не лишал его дара болтать ерунду, — что это настоящий дракон.  
Давос не выдержал и засмеялся. Если Дэнни и суждено стать Железным Кулаком, то он будет худшим в истории. Просто чудовищным. Нет, еще хуже.  
Они смеялись и когда спустя некоторое время разъяренный Громовержец притащил их, промокших, простуженных и покалеченных, в монастырь и кричал, что если бы великий Шу-Лао и сожрал их, то он был бы ему благодарен за то, что тот избавил его от двух позорящих своего учителя учеников.  
Никто особо ему не поверил.

 

***

 

— Сегодня мы будем учиться сражаться с драконом, — объявил Громовержец, и все ученики разом притихли. Только Давос и Дэнни видели дракона — о чем остальным знать не полагалось, но деревня была слишком маленькой, чтобы такое утаить, — прочие питались сказками и смутными легендами. — А Давос с Дэнни расскажут нам о нем. Ведь им повезло узреть его своими глазами.  
Они с Дэнни переглянулись, не веря тому, что только что услышали. Это была какая-то проверка, верно? С Громовержцем все превращалось в испытание.  
— Я даю свое позволение, — губы Громовержца улыбались, а глаза — нет. Никогда не улыбались. — Поведайте нам, каков же он, Бессмертный Шу-Лао?  
Давос попытался подобрать слова и не мог: язык точно отнялся от страха. Дэнни тоже выглядел растерянным. Шу-Лао… Как можно было его описать? Этот гнетущий, пригибающий к земле ужас. Давос помнил его так ясно, будто только вчера выбрался из пещеры.  
— Огромный, — пробормотал Дэнни, пряча глаза. — Жутко огромный.  
— Те из ваших товарищей, кто заглядывал в древние свитки, уже прекрасно знают об этом. До наших дней дошло множество рисунков.  
— Тогда зачем спрашивать? — обычно Давос не позволял себе подобной дерзости, но близость Дэнни на него плохо влияла. — Достойнейшие воины и летописцы пытались описать его до нас, вряд ли наши слова принесут свет истины.  
— И ни одно из этих описаний не дает представления о том, какой он на самом деле, — Громовержец пристально на него посмотрел, Давос не отвел взгляда. — Скажи, сын мой, почему ты не хочешь о нем говорить? Разве не для этого вы отправились в пещеру — больше о нем узнать?  
Громовержец называл его своим сыном, только когда дела были совсем плохи. Дэнни собирался что-то ответить, Давос незаметно сжал его руку. Если это наказание, нужно стойко выдержать его до конца. Вместе. Как в пещере с драконом.  
— Некоторые из вас думают, что Давос и Дэнни — избранные. Раз они нарушили запрет и теперь знают, с чем придется сразиться, это придаст им сил и уверенности в поединках. Быть может, они и сами полагают, что титул Железного Кулака через несколько лет будет у них в кармане? — Громовержец сделал выразительную паузу, никто на нее не купился. — Я никогда не видел Шу-Лао, зато знаю, в какой жалкий орущий кусок мяса он способен превратить самого отважного и умелого воина. Поэтому сейчас каждый из вас возьмет палку и будет тренироваться, пока не потемнеет в глазах, а когда тело откажет — тренировать дух. Знаете, что такое дракон? Дракон — это страх.

 

***

 

Солнце жгло глаза сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки.  
Давос замер, пытаясь очистить разум. Сосредоточиться одновременно на всем и ни на чем конкретном, стать и горячим темным камнем, и раскалившим его солнечным лучом, рекой и плещущейся в ней рыбой, землей, колыхающейся на ветру травой и…  
И Дэнни с радостным хохотом, плюхнувшимся в реку.  
— Мы же договорились: один медитирует, пока другой рыбачит.  
— Я поймал рыбу! — радостно поделился Дэнни. Чешуя ярко блеснула на солнце.  
— Суть упражнения не в том, чтобы поймать рыбу, — напомнил Давос. Его голос звучал похоже сейчас на голос Громовержца. — А в том, что это должно научить тебя терпению, Дэнни.  
— О да, все преходяще, мы посланы в этот мир, чтобы осознать сей скорбный факт! А также победить Шу-Лао и защитить Кунь-Лунь.  
Пожалуй, передразнивать интонации учителя у Дэнни выходило лучше, чем у него самого. Давос засмеялся. Рядом с Дэнни трудно было сосредоточиться на духовных практиках. Вообще трудно сосредоточиться — для этого Давос и медитировал: чтобы лучше владеть собой.  
Дэнни спросил с хитрой улыбкой:  
— Жареную рыбу не будешь?  
— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — пристыдил его Давос. Потому что ты или не выносишь тягот обучения и сбегаешь в соседнюю деревню, или становишься настоящим воином. — Это не каникулы!  
Слову «каникулы» его научил Дэнни, а Давос научил его жарить на костре рыбу.  
— Кто сказал, что это у нас каникулы? У Громовержца мы, похоже, в печенках уже сидим, раз он опять услал нас на реку.  
— Это почетная миссия. Здесь пролегает граница между Кунь-Лунем и соседней деревней.  
Давосу нравилось думать, что это почетная миссия, пусть их и отправили сюда за драку. Потому что версия Дэнни звучала правдоподобнее.  
— Да ладно тебе. И кто нам тут грозит? Девочки, которые приходят к реке стирать белье? Лошади? Яки? Зачем вообще Кунь-Луню бессмертное орудие, если здесь никогда ничего не происходит?  
— Сейчас мирное время, пути закрыты, — покачал головой Давос. — Так не всегда.  
Дэнни встряхнул мокрыми волосами — похоже, пока Давос медитировал, он не только удил рыбу, но и успел искупаться, — и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Легко было поверить в его улыбку. В лето, солнце, прозрачную у берега воду. Каникулы? Когда Давос впервые услышал это слово, его поразило, что где-то дети могут просто играть, гулять, не принося никакой пользы. Делать все, что им хочется. Если бы Давос делал все, что ему хочется, это никому не принесло блага.  
И все же легко было поверить, что лето никогда не закончится, а река не скроется подо льдом. Что они не сойдутся в поединке, готовые убить друг друга ради титула Железного Кулака. Что один из них не отправится вновь в пещеру к жаждущему крови дракону. Раньше Давос знал, что будет готов, а теперь…  
Он моргнул. Пели птицы, Дэнни положил мокрую ладонь ему на плечо и предложил:  
— Поменяемся? Ты рыбачишь, а я пытаюсь стать камнем, ветром, водой и всеми подряд.  
С Дэнни никогда нельзя было предсказать, что именно западет ему в память. Он впитывал наставления, как собирал речные камешки — хватался за те, что ярче блестели на солнце.  
— Ладно, — согласился Давос. Он снял рубаху и оставил на берегу, чтобы не замочить. — Спорим, я поймаю больше рыбы?  
— А как же терпение? — подначил его Дэнни.  
— Я очень терпелив, — заверил его Давос. — Именно поэтому я лучше ловлю рыбу.  
— Дерзай, — Дэнни вручил ему импровизированную удочку, — рыболов. А я пошел в дзен, нирвану или еще куда.  
Давос хотел упрекнуть Дэнни в несерьезном отношении к духовным практикам, но осекся. Не дожидаясь его ухода, Дэнни перетек в стойку и закрыл глаза.  
Да притворялся он. Когда кто-то стоит к тебе так близко, невозможно отрешиться от всего, будь ты хоть великим Громовержцем. Невольно оцениваешь противника и ждешь нападения. Опасности. Чего-то…  
Давос несколько минут пялился на то, как капли воды стекают по чужому подбородку (нельзя, что ли, было взять рубаху и вытереться?), а Дэнни было хоть бы хны.  
— И как? — пару минут спустя с любопытством спросил его Дэнни. — Много рыбы уже поймал?  
— Пытаюсь понять, где именно ты совершаешь ошибку.  
— Я не вмешивался в твою медитацию.  
— Потому что я все делаю правильно? — Все же было что-то в движениях Дэнни, что резало взгляд. Громовержец говорил, что их ошибки для него, как пьяный ор вместо доброй песни, и иногда Давос его понимал. — Ты неправильно дышишь. Дыхание, оно должно быть вот здесь, а у тебя — вот здесь.  
Давос часто поправлял Дэнни или других учеников на тренировках, показывал движение, направление удара, если Громовержец не успевал. Рано или поздно отец уйдет на покой, а если Давос вдруг по несчастливому стечению судеб не пройдет испытание, то сможет стать ему достойной заменой. Превращать мальчиков в воинов. Это была красивая мечта, пусть и не его.  
Сейчас же было слишком жарко, чтобы мыслить ясно. Громовержец, наверное, поставил бы каждому из них на голову по кувшину с ледяной водой и приказал стоять, не шевелясь. Или загнал всех в воду. Точно не замер столбом, думая о том, что ресницы у Дэнни светлые, а губы шершавые — обветрились на солнце.  
— Так лучше?  
Лучше не стало.  
— Сойдет, — Давос отдернул пальцы и крепче сжал в другой руке удочку. Рыба. Он собирался ловить рыбу. — Помнишь, ты пообещал мне желание?  
— Ага, — кивнул Дэнни, нарушая сомнительный баланс своей стойки. — Прямо сейчас куда-то пойдем? В деревню? Или это что-то в доме? Или в пещеру…  
— Нет, — перебил его Давос, надеясь, чтобы следующие его слова не прозвучали как собственно желание: — Не открывай глаза.  
Как бы это ни прозвучало, Дэнни понял и замер, только стойка его уже совсем никуда не годилась — слишком часто стучало сердце. У них обоих.  
Если твое желание глупое, то и потратить его можно по-глупому. Легко. За лето Дэнни сильно вытянулся, они стали одного роста, не нужно было наклонять голову, чтобы его…  
— Ай! — что-то острое вонзилось в плечо. Давос оглянулся, вытаскивая дротик — руку жгло ядом, — и заметил одетую в униформу ниндзя девчонку. — Рука!  
— Чего? — недоуменно спросил Дэнни и открыл глаза.  
Девчонка поняла свою ошибку и дала деру, Давос попытался пуститься за ней следом, но ноги подогнулись, на коленях он рухнул в воду.  
— Чего стоишь? — рявкнул Давос. — Бегом за ней! Только она знает, что за яд!  
Похоже, Дэнни напрочь забыл, что они здесь охранять границу, а не рыбачить и купаться. Хорошо хоть за нарушительницей погнался, а бегал он быстро. Сумеет ли он в одиночку справиться с врагом?  
Об этом Давос уже не узнал. Дэнни и девчонка поблекли. Остались только слабость и темнота.

 

— И как это понимать? — Давос очнулся от звучавших из соседней комнаты криков и непроизвольно съежился. Громовержец редко повышал голос, но, когда это случалось, слова разили подобно ударам. — Разве не полагалось вам защищать Кунь-Лунь от врагов?  
Давос хотел оправдаться и не успел: кто-то сделала это за него. Слов было не разобрать, но, судя по голосу, кажется, отец отчитывал Дэнни.  
— Если все было так, как ты говоришь, почему ты не убил девчонку? Тот, кто напал на наших бойцов, представляет угрозу всему Кунь-Луню.  
Проклятая слабость. Давос знал правильный ответ и как произнести его так, чтобы отец уменьшил наказание. Шпиона нужно доставить в деревню и допросить прежде, чем отнять его жизнь. Тем более, пути были закрыты, Давос не понимал, как она могла сюда попасть и почему шла именно у озера. Были другие, скрытые тропы.  
Дэнни говорил, отец молча слушал. Неужели Дэнни сумел вытащить что-то из девчонки сам? Поэтому Давос остался жив. Нет, такого быть не могло. Скорее в его кровь попал опасный, но не смертельный яд.  
— Хорошо, — спустя какое-то время произнес Громовержец. Голос его звучал ровно. — Это был или очень глупый, или очень мудрый поступок.  
Дэнни что-то быстро добавил.  
— Об этом не волнуйся, — отрезал Громовержец. — Присмотри лучше за Давосом. И не появляйся на тренировках, пока вы оба не будете стоять на ногах.  
Второй раз Давос пришел в себя от того, что Дэнни положил мокрую тряпку ему на лоб. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, и не удержался от вопроса:  
— Что ты ему сказал?  
— Кому? — Дэнни так искренне удивился, что на мгновение показалось, что весь разговор ему примерещился, пока из крови выходил яд. — Мы здесь одни. Твой отец сказал, что в деревне нет лишних людей, чтобы с тобой возиться.  
Точно так же он когда-то сказал и про самого Дэнни.  
— Громовержцу. Я слышал ваш разговор — раньше. Как ты избежал наказания?  
— Как думаешь, они же не убьют ее? — Дэнни помрачнел, переведя тему. —Ты остался жив, значит, нет нужды ее убивать, правда?  
— Конечно нет, — иногда Дэнни был сущим ребенком. Хотя он же родился во внешнем мире, откуда ему было знать. Рука, наверное, была для него страшилкой вроде дракона. Ему не приходилось видеть или испытывать на себе, на что они способны. Давос не держал зла: ему бы тоже хотелось не знать, потому что ненависть отравляла дух. — Никто не станет убивать эту гадину, пока она все не расскажет. А если она… всего лишь шпионила на другие великие города, то ее отпустят. Или обменяют. Так бывает. Редко. Иногда.  
Давос не знал, что побудило его добавить последнюю часть. Глупо для шпионки — нападать на молодых послушников, привлекая к себе внимание. Она была или очень напуганной, или просто очень неопытной. Запаниковала, когда их увидела.  
Дэнни молча кивнул. Он был наивен, но недостаточно, чтобы поверить в то, что девчонка проживет хотя бы день.

 

***

 

— Дракон уже тебя съел, прожевал и выплюнул косточки.  
Они были слишком взрослыми для подобного ребячества, да и глупо после всего ими пережитого пугать друг друга именно драконом (как будто они не знали о нем больше, чем им бы хотелось), но присказка оказалась привязчивой.  
— Вставай и сражайся, как подобает воину!  
— Меня уже съели, — Дэнни лежал на полу, деревянный шест упирался ему в горло. Казалось, это совершенно его не тревожило. Их товарищи, как и сам Громовержец уже закончили тренировки. Они же просто валяли дурака. — Смысл трепыхаться? Я тут полежу, а ты там все соберешь.  
— По рукам. Пойду скажу отцу, что ты передумал становиться Железным Кулаком. Во дворце Ю-Тай как раз освободилось место прислужника, я мог бы замолвить…  
Поразительно резво для бездельника Дэнни вскочил на ноги и поймал в полете брошенный в него шест.  
— Кто проиграет — метет полы.  
На тренировках они выкладывались на полную: Громовержец не уставал им твердить, что все, что они делают, недостаточно хорошо — для турнира, для дракона, для титула Железного Кулака. Их дух все еще недостаточно тверд, а тело сродни мешку с мукой. Назначь старейшины турнир на завтра, всех его учеников бы с позором вышвырнули еще до начала первого боя.  
Некоторые не то что сдавались — разочаровывались. Искали другие пути проявить себя. Это не осуждалось, но не хотелось, чтобы это произошло с Дэнни.  
Давос не знал, кого боялся потерять больше — друга или будущего противника.  
— Ты отвлекся, — заметил Дэнни. Давос пригнулся, и шест просвистел у него над головой. Дэнни его перерос, но так и не привык к разнице в росте.  
— Проиграешь, если опять будешь чесать языком.  
— Когда это я тебе проигрывал? — в одном Громовержец был прав, Дэнни действительно мнил себя великим мастером кунг-фу. Единственным его достоинством было то, что он родился гибким и ловким, ему легче давалось то, что Давос с раннего детства оттачивал упорными тренировками. — Во мне живет дух великого Шу-Лао!  
К счастью Шу-Лао в их прошлую встречу не подозревал об этом — иначе они бы не унесли ноги.  
— Сегодня? Вчера? Прямо сейчас?  
Второй раз Дэнни не повелся на один и тот же трюк. Они дрались не в полную силу, но синяк бы остался, найди шест цель.  
— Я ненавижу мести полы, — воинственно заявил Дэнни.  
Во внешнем мире он был кем-то вроде наследного принца в королевстве под названием «Рэнд-Индастриз».  
Давос уклонился, подпрыгнул, уходя от подсечки. Насчет полов Дэнни не шутил. Из дружеской перепалки это рисковало перейти в бой не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Если проблемой Дэнни было то, что ему не доставало опыта и терпения, то Давос привык полагаться на то, что был самым лучшим. Самым тренированным, самым достойным кандидатом на роль Железного Кулака, сыном самого Громовержца.  
— Я же говорил, — не успел Давос возразить, как Дэнни уже с победной ухмылкой восседал у него на груди.  
— Повезло, — откашлявшись, выдавил Давос. Метким ударом Дэнни выбил из него дух.  
— Везет, — согласился Дэнни. А что, если бы это у Дэнни было любое желание, что бы он сейчас загадал? Явно не то, о чем подумал Давос. Проблема с желаниями была в том, что чем дольше тянешь со взиманием платы, тем более изощреннее и опаснее они становились. — Хочешь покажу, на чем тебя подловил?  
— Хочу, — ответил Давос. Дэнни встал и протянул руку, помогая подняться на ноги.  
— Ты все равно метешь пол, не забыл?  
Прием оказался тем самым, что Громовержец им недавно показывал, Дэнни объяснил ему еще раз на словах. Давос помнил прием, но упустил, что Дэнни им уже овладел.  
Глупо было попасться. Оказаться настолько близко, что в голову лезет разная дурь. Например, как однажды Давос поцеловал девочку-служанку и в отместку получил от нее полотенцем. На тренировках под пронзительным взглядом Громовержца ничего подобного не шло в голову, а после наедине с Дэнни — накатывало. Не обязательно было целовать, достаточно — задержать руку. Сделать случайное прикосновением чем-то большим. Чем-то приятным.  
Давос мел полы столь яростно, что Дэнни в итоге отобрал у него метлу со словами, что еще немного, и он протрет там дыру.

 

***

 

Было ошибкой давать Дэнни на обратном пути править повозкой. Огромной ошибкой.  
Может быть, теми металлическими повозками во внешнем мире и мог править любой осел, но с настоящими ослами на скользкой промерзшей дороге дело не шло на лад, если орать на них, как припадочный, отдавая беспорядочные команды в стиле «А ну!»  
Ослы — не кони: порядочный жеребец давно бы Дэнни сбросил, показав норов. Хорошо, что лошади были только для срочных донесений, и никто в здравом уме не сделал бы Дэнни гонцом.  
— Давайте, быстрее! А ну!  
И хуже всего, он и правда верил, что у него хорошо выходит. Ведь ослы чаще всего не возражали против направления движения.  
— Ты бы притормозил, — посоветовал Давос. — Там дальше глубокий снег — завязнем.  
— Да брось! Я уже тысячу раз это делал. Разве твой отец не просил побыстрее?  
Громовержец явно не подразумевал под «побыстрее» убиться на смерть и погубить целую повозку доброго вина.  
— Вряд ли они начнут без нас, — здраво рассудил Давос. — Сегодня праздник в честь великого Шу-Лао во дворце Ю-Тай. Только старшие братья удостаиваться чести вкушать там вино.  
— Чего встали? — спросил ослов Дэнни. И прежде, чем Давос пригляделся и успел его остановить, крикнул: — А ну!  
Повозка с грохотом налетела на скрытый сугробом камень. Ослы заржали, Давос случайно засветил Дэнни под подбородок локтем. Запахло вином.  
— Целы? — подозревая неладное, спросил Давос.  
— Я в порядке, — радостно отозвался Дэнни. — Повозка вроде тоже цела. Нужно только немного подтолкнуть и…  
— Бутылки с вином. Сколько их было?  
Часть по крайней мере с виду казалась целой. Встревать из-за лихачества Дэнни в неприятности с Ю-Тай совсем не хотелось. Но откуда тогда шел отчетливый фруктовый запах?  
— Повезло, — сказал Дэнни, когда они вытащили повозку из снега и успокоили ослов. — У одной только горлышко отбилось. От Ю-Тай же не убудет?  
Прежде, чем Давос успел его остановить, Дэнни взял бутылку так, чтобы не пораниться об осколки, и глотнул вина — или скорее вылил часть его на себя.  
— Хочешь? — предложил Дэнни. Запах лета, фруктов и обласканной солнцем земли щекотал нос.  
— Один из нас должен сдать уцелевшие бутылки моему отцу, — отрезал Давос. — И лучше, если от меня при этом не будет нести вином, так что подвинься!  
— Я тебе оставлю, — сказал Дэнни. Он обмотал острую часть горлышка тканью и спрятал бутылку за пазуху. — Вместе потом допьем.

 

Пожалуй, Давос сам бы не поверил в рассказанную историю, но отец ограничился кивком. Годы рядом с Дэнни научили их обоих если не терпению, то умению принимать неизбежное.  
— С твоих слов выходит, что бутылка лучшего монастырского вина разбилась о камни?  
— Вдребезги, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Давос. — Мы понесем любое наказание на твой выбор, отец.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Громовержец. — Я собирался налить вам немного вина — за труды. Но раз ты говоришь, что вы разбили целую бутылку, то в другой раз. Если, конечно, Ю-Тай не решит послать кого-то более расторопного.  
— Мы очень сожалеем, отец.  
— Тогда почему я не вижу Дэнни?  
— Раскаяние его столь глубоко, что он не в силах показаться тебе на глаза.  
— Жаль, — повторил Громовержец. — Это было очень хорошее, а главное крепкое вино — в той навеки утраченной бутылке. Совсем не то, что я предложил бы непривычным к питию молодым людям вроде вас.  
— Мы сожалеем, отец.  
— Лучше и тебе сожалеть подальше от моих глаз, Давос, — сказал Громовержец. — Если бы наш правитель Ю-Тай не ожидал меня на праздник… Впрочем, я надеюсь, что вы оба понимаете, что утром вас ждет тренировка? Воин всегда должен быть готов к бою.  
— Разумеется, — на этих словах в комнату заглянула гонец от Ю-Тай, и отцовская аудиенция закончилась.

 

В одном отец определенно слукавил — праздник в честь Шу-Лао еще не начался, но уже выплеснулся за пределы дворца Ю-Тай. Давос шел по деревне, и то и дело ему попадались смеющиеся хмельные товарищи, некоторые улыбались ему, явно собираясь предложить присоединиться, но умолкали на полуслове, вспоминая приказ. С наказанием Лей-Кунг по прозвищу Громовержец не шутил.  
В Кунь-Луне не держали пьяниц, да и не принято было надираться до такой степени, что не сможешь драться, случись нападение, но чем дальше Давос шел, тем сильнее росло его убеждение, что Дэнни, так и не привыкший к крепости местных вин и настоек, наверное, давно прикончил бутылку и завалился спать. Хорошо, если все же ему немного оставил.  
В их комнате пахло летом. Зимой в деревне берегли хворост, но Дэнни очевидно забыл об этом или решил, что после всего сегодня произошедшего стоит хорошенько прогреться. Во внешнем мире в домах богачей тепло было в самую студеную зиму.  
Давос зажмурился на секунду, наслаждаясь теплом и сладким винным запахом. У отца, зайди он прямо сейчас, не осталось бы никаких сомнений, в чью комнату отправилась бутылка. Запах был таким острым, как будто…  
— Ты все выпил? — Дэнни не выглядел сильно пьяным, зато несло от него так, как будто он вылил на себя всю бутылку.  
— Немного пролилось. Надо было горлышко крепче заматывать.  
— От тебя несет, словно ты упал в бочку с вином и там заснул.  
— Да? — Дэнни повел носом, пытаясь принюхаться. — Совсем не чувствую. Затру одежду со снегом, выставим на улицу, к утру запах выветрится.  
— Снимай, — обреченно вздохнул Давос, и когда Дэнни снял верхнее одеяние, взял его двумя пальцами и вынес из комнаты, как ядовитую змею. Затем немного повалял в снегу и повесил на ветку. Хорошо, что с этой стороны мало кто ходил.  
— Так лучше? — спросил его Дэнни. Давос подошел ближе, присмотрелся и принюхался. Несло не столько от одежды, сколько от самого Дэнни.  
С благовониями порой такое случалось — у монахов, служивших в храме, запах впитывался в кожу, — с алкоголем, как оказалось, тоже. Хуже всего, что через какое-то время начинало казаться, что запах приятный. Лета, фруктов, разгоряченной на солнце кожи.  
Поцелуев. Которых, разумеется, не было, но они упорно Давосу снились. И хорошо, если дело во сне ограничивалось только ими.  
— Надо выпить. Ты куда спрятал бутылку?  
Дэнни показал пальцем. Давос разгреб их немногочисленные пожитки и сделал пару глотков. Отец не соврал, правда, удачный был год. Давос на несколько секунд задержал вино во рту, смакуя вкус.  
— Думаешь, если мы одинаково наберемся, твой отец утром ничего не заметит? — с любопытством спросил Дэнни. — Может, на купальни сбегаем? Или к озеру?  
Озеро уже покрылось коркой льда, а на купальнях в праздники бывало пьяно и людно. Если идти туда, то рано утром, пока спят все, кроме ночных патрульных.  
— У меня есть идея получше, — вместе они вышли на улицу. Оставленная на ветке одежда уже успела задубеть. Хорошо. — Только тихо.  
И прежде, чем Дэнни успел сообразить, в чем дело, Давос кинул в него горстью рыхлого снега. Снежком? Кажется, так называл это Дэнни. От ответного снежка, впрочем, Давос ловко увернулся.  
— Моя одежда — чистая.  
— Это не повод делать из меня снеговика!  
— Снеговика? — этого слова Давос не знал и на секунду перестал осыпать Дэнни снегом. — Это зимнее чудовище?  
Если во внешнем мире тоже водились чудовища, а в этом сомневаться не приходилось, то почему бы им не быть сотворенными из снега?  
— Это ты чудовище, — поежившись, укорил его Дэнни. — Холодно же!  
— Но весело.  
Поначалу и правда было весело — собирать снег в охапку и осыпать им насупившегося Дэнни. Вскоре Дэнни смирился и стал растирать снег так, чтобы он превратился в воду там, где монашеские одеяния касались кожи. У Дэнни была горячая кровь — хорошее подспорье для воина.  
После вина ни извечная война с Рукой, ни предстоящий в скором будущем турнир не шли в голову. Забылось, зачем они все это делали. Снег создавал преграду между пальцами Давоса и кожей Дэнни — можно было касаться, не касаясь.  
— Замерз? — наконец, взяв себя в руки, спросил Давос. Той техникой, что позволяла Громовержцу босым ходить по снегу, они оба пока не овладели.  
— Лучше?  
Давос кивнул. Возможно, запах выветрился, а возможно, у него наконец отбило обоняние — слишком близко подошел.  
— Там осталось немного вина, — предложил Давос, отряхиваясь уже в комнате. Дэнни все-таки запустил в него снежком, большая часть снега попала за шиворот. — Допивай.  
Дэнни покачал головой. Возможно, и правда не стоило.  
— Можно было сразу сходить к брату Чжао за чистой одеждой, — запоздало сообразил Дэнни. В тепле снег окончательно растаял, и его нижнее одеяние липло к телу, подчеркивая мышцы. Хотя не так уж много было в нем мышц — Дэнни брал гибкостью и ловкостью, а не грубой силой.  
В Кунь-Луне отдавали предпочтение совершенству духа над совершенством тела, но Давос не мог перестать думать о том, какой Дэнни красивый.  
— Думаешь, брат Чжао вместо восславления Шу-Лао сидит там и ждет, не понадобится ли кому из нас ночью срочно чистая одежда?  
— Помнишь ту притчу о монахе, у которого лесной дух украл одежду? Могло ведь и со мной приключиться такое? Раз об этом говорят, значит, было.  
Давос засмеялся, пытаясь представить Дэнни героем той самой истории. Слишком уж нелепо выходило.  
— Он бы все равно тебе не поверил, — отсмеявшись, сказал Давос. — Тот монах дал зарок никогда не касаться человеческого тела, поэтому дух обернулся прекраснейшей из дев и пообещал вернуть одеяния в обмен на поцелуй.  
— Тяжело, — вздохнул Дэнни, и мысленно Давос полностью с ним согласился. — Но вроде монах был смышленым малым и как-то все разрулил.  
— Он поцеловал ее в лоб.  
— Должно быть, — помедлив, сказал Дэнни. Они сидели у очага и как-то незаметно за время разговора придвинулись друг к другу ближе, — ей было очень обидно.  
— Он исполнил ее желание.  
У Давоса тоже было желание, и он мог просить, что угодно, но сейчас не хотел ничего, кроме как поцеловать Дэнни. Губами прижаться к губам. Не закрывая глаз, потому что глупости это все. Закрывают глаза, когда боятся, а Давос ничего не боялся. Ему казалось, что он способен голыми руками вырвать сердце дракону.  
Все, что он запомнил — губы Дэнни были теплыми. То есть это было… могло быть совершенно потрясающе, если бы Дэнни принимал хоть какое-то участие в процессе. С тем же успехом Давос мог поцеловать довольно симпатичный и приятно пахнущий пень. Но, как и лесной дух из притчи, Давос не имел права предъявлять претензии, условие-то было выполнено.  
— Так это и было твое желание?  
— Забудь, — отрезал Давос. — Мое желание — никогда больше об этом не слыша…  
Дэнни его поцеловал. Попытался. Ладно, это было не так уж плохо. У Дэнни не всегда получалось с первого раза. Приходилось повторять, направлять, показывать. Поцелуи оказались как вино — чем больше ты пил, тем сильнее ударяло в голову. Не выходил ограничиться одним.  
Давос опомнился только, поняв, что практически вылизывает Дэнни шею — тот не возражал и послушно запрокидывал голову, — а рукой развязывает пояс, чтобы снять с него мокрую одежду.  
— Никто не узнает, — заговорщически прошептал Дэнни. У него всегда все было просто. С вином, с повозкой, с мечтами о титуле Железного Кулака и вот сейчас с Давосом. — Все на празднике.  
Давос хотел возразить, что он-то определенно будет знать. И каждый раз, засыпая рядом с Дэнни, будет думать совсем не о том, о чем полагается думать другу. Неподобающие чувства и раньше овладевали им, но то были минутные слабости, фантазии, а сейчас все было слишком реальным, чтобы потом от всего этого отказаться.  
Дэнни положил руку поверх его пальцев — он часто так делал, Давос приучил себя считать, что это ничего не значило, — и развязал пояс.  
Они вместе ходили в купальни, в дни болезни ухаживали друг за другом, а после тренировок растирали друг другу усталые мышцы. Давос видел Дэнни обнаженным — даже возбужденным, в тот день, когда девицы из деревни, не заметив их, тоже вышли купаться в реке, — но никогда не подумал бы, что это может случиться от одного его поцелуя.  
.  
И вот это внезапное открытие настолько ошарашило, что все остальное стало неважным. Впервые в жизни Давос не знал, что делает, не контролировал собственные желания.  
Но это оказалось легко — прикасаться к Дэнни там, где ему хотелось, чтобы тот в ответ к нему прикоснулся. Или там, где еще не успел коснуться, просто, чтобы проверить будет ли Дэнни стонать так же сладко и жарко. Фантазии теперь казались подделкой.  
Дэнни пытался повторять его движения, как они иногда делали на тренировках. Выходило суматошно, словно ему не удавалось достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы запомнить, поэтому приходилось делать на свой лад. Как получится.  
Прежде, лаская себя, Давос иногда представлял, что это рука Дэнни, а не его собственная. Дружеское одолжение.  
С настоящим Дэнни не выходило притворяться, что это не по-настоящему. Давос сжимал в кулаке член Дэнни, и Дэнни неловко, но очень старательно его целовал. Откликался, стоило сжать чуть сильнее, пальцем огладить головку или замедлиться. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы непроизвольно Дэнни двинул вперед бедрами. Стал еще ближе, если это было возможно.  
Давос не знал, все еще пахло ли от Дэнни вином или запах ему мерещился. Он улыбнулся, когда Дэнни со стоном кончил.  
— Сейчас, — пробормотал Дэнни. Взгляд у него был совершенно расфокусированным, двигался он непривычно расслабленно. Но руки-то у него остались, как вбитая с каждым ударом убежденность, что нельзя так просто оставлять поле боя. Поэтому Давос не стал ему мешать. Собственное возбуждение за то время, что он ласкал Дэнни, не ушло, а только стало более мучительным и острым. Требовало разрядки.  
Дэнни наклонил голову и облизал его член. Неловко, но очень старательно — от основания до головки, и Давос едва не кончил ему на лицо.  
— Видел картинку, — похвастался Дэнни, словно речь шла о тайном боевом приеме. — Только там девушка была, и, ну, я не совсем понимаю, как она это. Целиком в рот. Я не успел рассмотреть, главный библиотекарь начал на меня орать.  
Давос легко мог представить, как Дэнни тайком идет в священное хранилище знаний, чтобы смотреть на срамные картинки. И теперь не менее легко, как Дэнни берет у него целиком в рот.  
Только у Дэнни редко получалось с первого раза, не хотелось испытывать судьбу.  
Когда Давос положил руку Дэнни на свой член и обозначил направление движения, тот, кажется, понял. Самое удивительное, получилось у него практически сразу.  
Какое-то время они оба лежали неподвижно на полу, не чувствуя тянувшего из-за двери холода. Давос рассеянно водил пальцами по груди Дэнни. Было хорошо. Он не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя настолько расслабленным. Разве что в детстве, когда кажется, что любая мечта совсем близко, стоит протянуть руку.  
— Красиво, — сказал Дэнни. — Почти как настоящий.  
Давос замер, с отрезвляющим ужасом осознав, что именно рисовал — дракона. В отличие от Дэнни, в древних свитках его интересовали совсем не срамные картинки.  
«Это и не был настоящий дракон», — поднимаясь на ноги, подумал Давос и накинул на себя нижнее облачение.  
— Пойду проветрюсь, — вслух сказал он.  
Это был не настоящий дракон. Это была татуировка Железного Кулака.

 

***  
— Я вижу, в последнее время вы с Дэнни не ладите? — с укором спросил его Громовержец.  
Последнее время — довольно растяжимое понятие. Давосу вот казалось, что они никогда толком не ладили, и каждая новая стычка на тренировочном поле это еще ярче доказывала.  
— Скоро турнир, — напомнил Давос. По крайней мере для него это все полностью объясняло. — Железным Кулаком может стать только один из нас.  
— Меня радует ваша вера в собственные силы, но с турниром жизнь в Кунь-Луне не закончится.  
— Какой смысл во всех этих тренировках, если я не стану Железным Кулаком? — в сердцах выпалил Давос и только потом сообразил, что и кому сказал.  
На лице отца не промелькнуло ни тени эмоций, но напряжение повисло в воздухе.  
— Обычно это говорят дети, — сухо сказал Лей Кунг. — Или неразумные юноши, у которых только-только сломался голос. Те, кто ставят свои желания, свои эмоции выше блага деревни.  
— Прости, отец, это действительно был глупый вопрос. Я сожалею. И буду усерднее тренироваться.  
Громовержец покачал головой. Иногда пути его мыслей оставались загадкой: когда-то он радовался, если Давос усердно проявлял себя на тренировках, и всячески поощрял это.  
— Будь это в моей власти, я бы запретил до турнира любые тренировки, но правила говорят лишь о семи днях. Считается, их достаточно, чтобы бойцы успокоили свой разум и дали отдых телу.  
Действительно существовало такое правило. Оно было введено, потому что в древности случалось, что воины слишком сильно перетруждались перед турниром и, даже победив, не могли сразить дракона.  
Давоса оно приводило в бешенство, потому что отдых и леность вели к слабости.  
Не помогало ни препираться, ни осыпать проклятиями всех предков Дэнни до шестого колена. Наоборот, чем серьезнее они ругались, тем более пылко потом мирились. На Дэнни не выходило долго злиться — он умел подстраиваться, переводить тему и говорить так, будто минуту назад Давос не пожелал ему в сердцах подохнуть в канаве. И не целоваться с ним подолгу тоже не выходило. Вся злость, сомнения и обида выливались в то, что рано или поздно они переставали орать, молча снимали друг с друга одежду и увлеченно трахались. А потом делали вид, что все это было досадной ошибкой, потому что Железным Кулаком действительно мог стать только один из них.  
На тренировках было проще. Давос с остервенением втаптывал в грязь все хорошее, что между ними было. Несколько раз Громовержцу или другим учителям приходилось их растаскивать. Дэнни спасало то, что он был дурным и упертым, но, главное, успел многому научиться.  
«Этот прием я ему показал, — иногда лежа на полу, думал Давос. — Зачем я помог ему выучить этот проклятый прием?»  
Потом он поднимался и всегда сравнивал счет. Количество побед и поражений было равным, что еще больше бесило. Что Давос не был уверен до конца, что именно он достоин войти в пещеру и сразить Шу-Лао.  
Что он боялся победы не меньше, чем проигрыша.  
— Ты должен понимать, — в последний раз попытался воззвать к его разуму Громовержец. Тогда Давос его не слышал, не хотел слушать, был слишком зол. — Если вы с Дэнни убьете друг друга, ни один из вас не станет Железным Кулаком.  
Давос мог только победить — победитель не чувствует страха.

 

***

 

В темноте были слышны лишь скрежет когтей по стенам пещеры, хлопанье крыльев, жаркое смрадное дыхание. По пути то и дело попадались следы драконьего присутствия — чешуя, искореженные обломки оружия, сгнившие куски непрожеванного мяса. Следы, не сам Шу-Лао.  
Камешки странно хрустели под ногами. Давос поднял один и понял — это кости тех, кто приходил в пещеру и не сумел стать Железным Кулаком.  
Сумеет ли он или так и останется лучшим учеником, но главным разочарованием? Давос был лучшим, раз превзошел всех бойцов на турнире. Превзошел ли он Дэнни, и если да, почему не помнил победы? Что он на самом деле здесь делал?  
— Ты вернулся, Давос. Я ждал тебя, — слова Шу-Лао гулким эхом звучали сразу в голове. — Все еще хочешь стать Железным Кулаком?  
Против воли Давос подошел ближе. Дракон хищно оскалился и вырвал из груди его сердце.  
Солнце еще не взошло. Судя по тому, как Дэнни ворочался и что-то тихо бормотал, ему тоже снился дурной сон — перед серьезным сражением редко кому снятся хорошие. По привычке Давос подошел, чтобы разбудить или успокоить — прикосновения всегда меняли течение снов, — но отдернул руку.  
Они больше не были друзьями. Вполне возможно, что уже через пару часов им предстоит сойтись в поединке. Расписание должны были вывесить рано утром. Давос умылся водой из кувшина, накинул на себя одежду и вышел из комнаты.  
Порядок боев писали алыми чернилами и на свитках вешали у ворот. Давос бегло проглядывал их, пытаясь найти свое имя, поэтому не сразу заметил, что не один.  
— Не спалось? — спросил его Громовержец. — Я тоже не мог заснуть перед своим первым турниром.  
— Это какая-то ошибка, — удивленно выпалил Давос, глядя на список противников. — Разве не должны бойцы быть равны по силе?  
— Если ты о первых боях, то все честно: ты один — их трое, — пожал плечами Громовержец. — Для большинства из них это последний, если не единственный шанс стать Железным Кулаком.  
Действительно, некоторых Давос помнил по прошлым турнирам — они сразились и проиграли, другие же еще не закончили обучения и не успели стать по-настоящему опасными противниками.  
— Мы оба знаем, что я могу легко уложить всех троих. И следующую тройку, и следующую, и…  
— Ты удивишься, но каждый из них может тоже самое сказать о тебе. Гордыня — плохой советчик для воина. Представь, что один из вас, моих лучших учеников, победил — ты, Дэнни, Вей, Ксинг или Юи… Как ему доказать остальным, что победа была заслужена и он чего-то стоит, не сходясь с ними в поединке? Да и каким бы я был учителем, не зная пределов силы своих учеников.  
Давос проследил бои Дэнни, Вея, Ксинга и Юи и замер, пораженный догадкой. Вскоре бои трое против одного переходили в бои один на один.  
— Ты специально поставил всех достойных противников в конец? — Когда они устанут, драться с каждым разом будет все сложнее. Только вот они с Дэнни были настолько далеко друг от друга, что закрадывалось другое подозрение. — Решил, что мы с Дэнни поубиваем друг друга и испортим праздник?  
— Если я дал тебе выбирать, ты бы сразу подрался с Дэнни, а если бы исход боя одного из вас не устроил, вы бы дрались еще и еще, пока всем нам это не надоело, — сухо произнес Громовержец. — В одном ты прав, это большой праздник. Будет присутствовать не только Ю-Тай, но и старейшины. Поэтому я бы ответственно относился к каждому бою — не только тому, что так жаждет твое сердце.  
— Он не настолько хорош, чтобы стать Железным Кулаком, — ответил Давос и отправился на пробежку.  
И только когда ветер ударил в лицо и забрал с собой ненужные мысли (да что Лей Кунг мог знать о том, чего жаждало его сердце?), в памяти всплыло то, что на самом деле хотелось узнать.  
Снился ли отцу дракон? Тогда, перед первым турниром, где он должен был стать лучшим и проиграл. Был ли это добрый или дурной знак?

 

Им не хватало слаженности, умения приноравливаться к чужим движениям, нападать скопом. Втроем или вдвоем сражаться против всего мира. Будь у них больше времени, будь они чуть старше или успей лучше узнать друг друга… Если бы на месте двух юных монашков были они с Дэнни, это был бы совсем другой бой.  
Громовержец был прав, первые бои оказались гораздо сложнее, чем он их себе представлял: не прелюдией к чему-то большему, а настоящими выматывающими поединками. Юные монашки пытались взять наскоком, яростью ударов. Они знали, что, скорее всего, это их единственный шанс, и могли себе позволить вложить в удары всю свою ци. И самое опасное, их дерзость, их задор оказались заразительными. Хотелось драться так же смело, напористо, нагло.  
Это было ловушкой. И воин постарше, судя по его хмурой улыбке, прекрасно это понимал. Более опытные бойцы ждали своего шанса, момента, когда Давос отвлечется, устанет от беготни, чтобы ударить ему в спину.  
Ожидание нападения выматывало не меньше, чем настоящая драка. Уследить за тремя сложнее, чем за одним. Когда первая серия его поединков закончилась, Давос, не чувствуя торжества, устало осел на землю и осушил кружку воды.  
«Этого недостаточно, — стучало в голове. — Я потратил слишком много сил. Потерял над собой контроль».  
Но, наблюдая за поединками своих будущих противников, Давос с удивлением отмечал, что каждый, как ни старался, рано или поздно вкладывал в удар больше силы, чем следовало. Их учили, как сделать тело сильным и выносливым, но турнир каждому из них казался слишком важным, чтобы постоянно беречь себя. Будет ли хоть один способен по окончанию одолеть дракона?  
— Ты больше не выглядишь самонадеянным, — одобрительно сказал ему Громовержец. — Это хорошо. Железный Кулак не должен быть самонадеянным.  
— Ты пытался предупредить меня, — признал Давос. — Утром.  
— Я предупредил каждого из своих учеников, — пожал плечами Громовержец. — Мой учитель говорил эти слова и мне перед моим первым боем. Бывают дни, когда я думаю, куда бы привел мой путь, послушай я его тогда?  
Давос, разумеется, не стал отвечать на последний вопрос — был черед Дэнни драться. Поначалу он делал так, как советовал им Громовержец: уходил от атак, берег силы, а потом нетерпение, горячка боя взяли верх, и он стремительно раскидал по земле всех своих противников. Слишком быстро, чтобы вскоре не наступила расплата.  
Если Дэнни только взбирался на гору, Давос с нее уже скатился, пересчитав каждую кочку.  
Сейчас его не должно было интересовать ничего, кроме исхода поединка. Кроме будущего противника — гораздо лучше бы было, окажись это не Дэнни. Кто-то, кто не знает его движения наизусть, с кем не придется драться всерьез. Или чьи раны ничего не значат.  
Давос хотел победить больше всего на свете. Но еще больше хотел, чтобы его последним противником стал именно Дэнни. Поэтому он кричал, махал руками, давал советы, которые отсюда Дэнни точно не мог услышать.  
Увидев это, Громовержец, покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.

 

***

 

— Я победил! Ты видел, я его победил, — голос Дэнни звучал радостно и немного устало.  
У Дэнни действительно был повод для гордости: когда он только попал в Кунь-Лунь, Ксинг задал ему хорошую трепку.  
До Громовержца, впрочем, история не дошла. Давос после тренировки подошел к Ксингу и доступно объяснил, почему не стоит цепляться к его друзьям (или тогда они еще не были друзьями, просто Ксинг бесил его больше?). С тех пор Ксинг и Дэнни дрались только на тренировках; впервые им выпал шанс по-настоящему доказать друг другу, кто чего стоит.  
— Ксинг — достойный противник. Это был хороший бой.  
Наверное, приятно одержать победу над давним недругом. Давосу это было не понять — многие его недолюбливали, но врагов у него не было. Кроме, конечно, Руки, с которой ему так и не выпал пока шанс по-настоящему схлестнуться на поле боя. Каково это — ненавидеть живых людей, а не опасную темную силу, принявшую человеческий облик?  
— Ты тоже отлично дрался, — улыбнулся Дэнни. Они сидели спиной к спине и пили воду, передавая друг другу кувшин. — Не уверен, что я бы так легко справился с Юи.  
«Это не было легко», — собирался возразить Давос, но передумал. Усталость притупляла чувства и делала далекими мысли.  
Они выиграли все свои прошедшие бои и теперь смотрели на то, как дерутся другие. Для многих турнир не заканчивался с одним единственным проигрышем. Как говорил отец, были и иные пути, кроме пути Железного Кулака. Глядя на состязание, Ю-Тай присматривал бойцов в свою личную охрану — по критериям ведомым только самому правителю, потому что не всегда ему чести служить ему удостаивались лучшие воины, а старейшины отбирали стражников, разведчиков, привратников на воротах.  
Нужно было собраться и настроиться на последний бой, но они слишком давно не сидели вот так. По-дружески.  
Будь у Давоса еще то глупое детское желание, пара слов — и ничего бы не было. Или был короткий, ничем не примечательный бой, закончившийся вскоре его победой. Дэнни всерьез относился к своим обещаниям.  
Но сделало бы это Давоса достойным титула Железного Кулака? Смог бы он победить дракона, не будучи уверен наверняка?  
— Почему ты хочешь стать Железным Кулаком? — они задавали этот вопрос друг другу миллионы раз. Еще в детстве. И все же Давосу был важен ответ.  
— А почему ты хочешь стать Железным Кулаком? — с той же интонацией спросил его Дэнни.  
— Я хочу защищать Кунь-Лунь, — привычно ответил Давос. — Это мой долг.  
— В древности считалось, что Железный Кулак способен защитить не только Кунь-Лунь, но и внешний мир, — задумчиво произнес Дэнни, будто цитируя чужие слова по памяти. Должно быть, это был какой-то неканоничный свиток или легенда. Дэнни обожал легенды, пусть и перевирал их на свое усмотрение.  
— Внешний мир отравлен. Даже Железному Кулаку не под силу его спасти.  
— Я не хочу спасать, — признался Дэнни. — Я хочу защитить его от самого большого зла.  
Он собирался добавить что-то еще, но Громовержец подошел к ним и сказал готовиться к поединку.

 

В последнем бою разрешалось выбрать оружие — если это можно было назвать оружием. В комнате, куда их привели, были свалены деревянные мечи, палки и другие вещи, которыми было можно, но сложно сразу насмерть покалечить противника. Рядом лежали несколько листов тонкой, острой бумаги.  
Давос ухмыльнулся и сделал себе несколько сюрикенов. Палка могла показаться более серьезным оружием, но это впечатление было обманчиво. Как только ей завладевал противник, она переставала быть твоим оружием. А сюрикены требовали ловкости и умения слушать ветер, которых Дэнни не хватало.  
На поле они вышли под восторженный гул толпы. К последнему бою тут обычно собиралась почти вся деревня. Было не так важно, кто победит: всем хотелось почувствовать себя сопричастными.  
За Дэнни кричали тише — все же для многих он так и остался чужаком, а Давоса они знали с рождения. Давос нахмурился, заметив, что в качестве оружия Дэнни взял ту самую палку, которой Громовержец учил их драться. Глупо. Жаль.  
Громовержец поднялся со своего места и торжественно зачитал правила: точно такие же, как у всех предыдущих поединков. Проигравшим считался тот, кто оказывался на земле и за несколько мгновений не успевал подняться и снова вступить в бой. Только в данном случае старейшины, Ю-Тай и сам Громовержец имели право на свое усмотрение остановить поединок. Строже следили и за тем, не воспользовался ли кто из воинов запрещенным оружием или ядом.  
— Клянетесь ли вы оба сражаться достойно титула Железного Кулака? — спросил их Громовержец.  
— Клянусь, — мгновенно отозвался Давос.  
— Клянусь, — повторил Дэнни.  
— Раз, два, три, начали! — крикнул Громовержец.  
И Давос пригнулся, уходя от удара. Это было легко. Чересчур легко.  
Дэнни не выглядел раздосадованным промахом, и, не успев перевести дыхания, бросился в атаку. И снова Давос уклонился — легко, почти играючи. Палка должна была дать Дэнни преимущество, но пока использовал он ее совершенно бестолково. Как будто Громовержец ничему его толком не научил.  
Как будто он собирался сдаться и дать Давосу выиграть. Как будто тот нуждался в подобных одолжениях. У него было всего четыре сюрикена, и не хотелось использовать их в первой половине боя, но Дэнни напрашивался.  
Его хотелось ударить, пустить кровь. Пусть подавится своими одолжениями! Давос станет Железным Кулаком, потому что он лучший. Он достоин.  
Он победит дракона. Он больше не чувствует страха.  
Сюрикен алым росчерком распорол чужую щеку. Раздался удар гонга — первая кровь. Старейшины, Громовержец или Ю-Тай могли остановить поединок, если рана была слишком серьезной, но никто не станет делать этого из-за жалкой царапины.  
Дэнни провел пальцем вдоль пореза и облизал его, словно не верил, что это действительно его кровь, а потом извернулся и со всей силы пнул Давоса в живот.  
Давос рухнул на землю, но успел схватиться за палку и утянул Дэнни за собой. Какое-то время они возились на земле — никто не мог сходу одержать вверх — и, тяжело дыша, откатились в разные стороны.  
Поединок должен был оставаться поединком. Давос хотел победить честно, так, чтобы все это запомнили.  
Он отряхнулся и встал в боевую стойку. Дэнни не стал поднимать с земли свою палку, а зеркально повторил его движение — они часто так делали на тренировках.  
Была одна легенда о воине, пытавшемся победить свою тень.  
Был ли Дэнни все еще его тенью? Давос не знал.  
Шум и крики толпы, биение крови в висках, водоворот привычных, отточенных до совершенства движений слились в одно. Это больше не было состязанием только за титул Железного Кулака — они дрались, потому что не могли не драться. Пока они двигались, отвечали на блок блоком, на удар ударом, нельзя было сказать, кто из них лучший.  
Трудно было различить, где начинается один и заканчивается другой удар. Это было сладким, упоительным безумием. Лучше, чем секс, потому что казалось, что наконец они по-настоящему понимали друг друга.  
Это было безумием, самоубийством. Глупость — вот так впустую расходовать силы, когда бой еще не закончен, — и оба они с восторгом попали в эту ловушку.  
Давос знал себя лучше, чем ему бы хотелось, но так и не понял, откуда у Дэнни это темное, злое желание драться до тех пор, пока противник не останется лежать бездыханным у твоих ног. Громовержец учил их совсем иному — контролировать чувства: отстранять от себя гнев и злость, не вкладываться в удар больше, чем требуется. Но не контролировать свои чувства оказалось приятнее, чем не контролировать тело. Просто драться.  
Боли не было, Давос не чувствовал ни одной из нанесенных ему ран. Только злость. Восторг и возбуждение. Желание, чтобы Дэнни никогда не превращался обратно в его друга. Наконец исчезли все сомнения и полутона. Неважно то, что было раньше, важно лишь то, что любой ценой Давос должен был победить. Это было сродни полету. Это освобождало.  
— Хватит! — закричал Громовержец. Он говорил что-то и раньше, Давос не слышал, пока отец не поднял с земли и не огрел их обоих взятой Дэнни для боя палкой. — Вы, что, совсем ополоумели?  
Давос хотел возразить, что им полагалось драться — вот они и дерутся. Разве не ради этого все здесь собрались? И похолодев, вспомнил, в каких случаях обычно останавливали бой. Например, если старейшины решали, что ни один из прошедших в финал кандидатов не достоин войти в пещеру Шу-Лао.  
Дэнни склонил голову перед учителем, признавая свою ошибку и пряча темный блеск в глазах, Давос покорно повторил его жест.  
— Оружие, — отчеканил Громовержец. Давос отдал оставшиеся три сюрикена, Дэнни с тоской посмотрел на утраченную палку. — Старейшины недовольны, но вам дозволено продолжить бой без оружия — раз вы не умеете им пользоваться.  
— Мы сожалеем, — на этот раз первым отозвался Давос.  
— Очень сожалеем, — повторил за ним Дэнни.  
— Если мне еще раз придется останавливать бой или один из вас закончит мертвым, я сделаю все, чтобы второй не получил титул Железного Кулака, — пригрозил Громовержец. — Или просто позволю Шу-Лао его сожрать. Хорошее наказание за глупость.  
Давос помнил поединки, где дрались до смерти и никому не было до этого дела. Лей Кунгу по прозвищу Громовержец до всего было дело, и сегодня правила боя определял именно он.  
Усталость и боль ударили пыльным мешком. Давос чувствовал, что еще немного и огонь в крови, вынуждавший его рваться вперед, выгорит. Один из первых уроков для воина — ты должен узнать предел своей выносливости, ту границу, когда больше не можешь драться. Узнать и стараться не переходить ее без нужды.  
Дэнни выглядел плохо. Его кожа была бледнее, на ней уже начали проявляться синяки. Кровь темной дорожкой запеклась на щеке.  
Они медленно кружили друг напротив друга, иногда обменивались ударами, но больше искали слабину, способ решить все одним броском. Из толпы уже стали раздаваться недовольные крики, кто-то ворчал, что лучше бы Лей Кунг не вмешивался.  
А ведь ночью одному из них предстоит сразиться с драконом. Давос вспомнил утренний сон — теперь он казался вещим.  
Сердце. Дракон вырвал ему сердце, а потом сожрал внутренности.  
Чтобы прогнать это проклятое ощущение, показать, что не боится, Давос ударил.  
Дэнни рухнул на землю и остался лежать. Не веря в свою победу, Давос мысленно отсчитывал секунды. Одна. Вторая. Третья. Время текло чудовищно медленно, как во сне.  
Он победил. Сейчас Громовержец назовет его имя — имя следующего Железного Кулака. Он победил. Он…  
Пропустил удар. Празднуя победу, не заметил, что Дэнни в последний момент сумел применить какую-то хитрость.  
От боли его тошнило, земля и небо постоянно менялись местами. Давос пытался подняться на ноги, но мир продолжал вращаться. Небо почему-то опять было у него под ногами. Он пошевелил ногами, пытаясь на него встать, но рухнул на выставленные руки.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил его Дэнни. — Позвать лекаря? Если дашь мне руку, я могу помочь тебе подняться.  
Были еще какие-то голоса. Давос старался и не могу разобрать, что они говорили — слишком громко. Медленно и очень неохотно земля и небо возвращались на положенные места. Как долго он здесь лежал? Что произошло? Кто все-таки победил или, скорее, как он мог проиграть?  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Тот прием, который ты провел вначале, — напомнил Дэнни. — Хорошая идея. Но это неважно. Тебе точно не нужен лекарь?  
— Боишься, они лишат тебя титула Железного Кулака? — говорить было тяжело, но Давос не мог молчать. Если не было сил драться, хотелось добить хотя бы словами. Воспоминания пришли сразу, как отошли на второй план слабость и тошнота. Пожалуй, со стороны это выглядело красиво. Давос бросил Дэнни на землю, а тот сшиб его с ног и перекинул через себя. Действительно, тот самый удар. Глупо. Как же жалко и глупо это было. Отец, наверное, сгорел со стыда.  
— Ты все еще мой лучший друг. Если дракон меня не съест, мы будем вместе спасать мир. Мы вроде как договаривались?  
Точно, Дэнни и его безумные идеалистичные фантазии. Давосу было слишком больно, чтобы в этом участвовать.  
— Ты ошибся, друг, — сделав акцент на последнее слово, тихо сказал Давос. — Надеюсь, великий Шу-Лао и правда тебя сожрет.

 

***

 

Дэнни не остался на праздник, а с благословения старейшин и Ю-тай сразу отправился сражаться с драконом. Давос узнал об этом от Юи, когда на следующий день пришел в себя.  
При резких движения боль все еще давала о себе знать, но в целом чувствовал он себя намного лучше. Мази и настойки кунь-луньских целителей творили чудеса.  
— Только и разговоров, что о вчерашнем турнире, — поделился с ним Юи. — Войти в число лучших — большая часть. Сам Громовержец вчера сказал мне, что я достойно проявил себя, а похвала от него дорого стоит. Как думаешь, кого в этом году выберет Ю-Тай?  
— Не думаю, что теперь это имеет значение, — ответил Давос. Они с Юи никогда не были друзьями, а уже после вчерашнего проигрыша непонятно было, зачем тот пришел. Позлорадствовать над тем, что Давос в итоге не смог стать Железным Кулаком?  
— Все еще расстроен? Это был один единственный поединок. Не думаю, что он показывает, кто из вас лучший. — Это был один единственный поединок, который имел значение, и Давос проиграл. — Да и неясно еще, смог ли Дэнни совладать с драконом.  
— Он еще не вернулся? — с удивлением спросил Давос.  
— Наверное, решил передохнуть перед сражением с драконом, — предположил Юи. — Я бы точно взял передышку. Или заблудился в темноте. В любом случае, если у нас появится новый Железный Кулак, мы сразу узнаем об этом.  
Дэнни не мог заблудиться в темноте. Да и брать передышку не стал бы — не в его духе было выстраивать четкий план сражения.  
«Надеюсь, великий Шу-Лао тебя сожрет» — последнее, что пожелал ему Давос. Если желание стать достойным титула Железного Кулака разбилось вдребезги, вдруг это сбылось?  
— Мы собираемся сегодня или завтра вечером выпить, раз старейшины и Громовержец дали нам пару дней восстановить силы. Я, Ксинг, Вэй, Чан, еще пара ребят… Ты окажешь нам большую честь, если присоединишься, Давос.  
— Целитель запретил мне прикладываться к вину, — соврал Давос. Его уважали в деревне, но он охотнее тратил время на тренировки, чем на дружеские посиделки. — Боюсь попортить вам веселье.  
— Сыграем в кости? Расскажешь, что за прием ты использовал, когда одержал надо мною верх? — голос Юи звучал искренне и это подкупало. — Будет весело.  
Возможно, Громовержец был прав — гордыня всегда будет его главным грехом.

 

Без хмеля веселье не шло. Не принесли радости и несколько выигрышей в кости — казалось, удача, обманув однажды, теперь смеется и льстиво льнет, заглядывая в лицо.  
Да и в компанию он вписывался с трудом. Если бы не дружелюбие и общительность Юи, Давос, пожалуй, вскоре встрял бы в драку. До ужаса хотелось к кому-нибудь прицепиться — неверное слово, косой взгляд, что угодно бы сейчас сгодилось.  
Это были его боевые товарищи, его народ, те, кого он собирался защищать, но к кому он не чувствовал принадлежности. Того единства духа, о котором любил говорить Лей Кунг.  
— Может, все же вина? — предложил Чжоу. — Мы ничего не расскажем целителям.  
— Не хочу, — пресек очередное щедрое предложение Давос. Больше к нему не лезли.  
Он не хотел пить, потому что проклятое вино напоминало о Дэнни. Игра в кости напоминала о Дэнни. Все напоминало о Дэнни и том злополучном проигрыше.  
— С таким настроем я бы в два счета тебя сегодня сделал, — задиристо крикнул Ксинг. Вино явно ударило ему в голову. Даже до того, как в деревне появился Дэнни, Давос превосходил его по силе.  
— Выйдем? — спросил Давос. — Или предпочитаешь драться здесь?  
— Никто не будет ни с кем драться, — вмешался Юи. — Сегодня мы празднуем.  
— Что именно празднуем? — не удержался Давос. — Что ни один из нас не стал Железным Кулаком?  
— Ни один из нас и не стал пока Железным Кулаком, — ухмыльнулся Ксинг. — Даже твой дружок, Дэнни. Кто знает, дошел ли он вообще до пещеры или заблудился в лесу? Или сбежал во внешний мир, поджав хвост.  
— Пути закрыты, — напомнил кто-то. Имени Давос не помнил.  
— Или его съели волки.  
— Лесные духи заградили ему путь.  
— Споткнулся о камень.  
— Шу-Лао сожрал его внутренности.  
— Вырвал сердце.  
— Или он испугался дракона и стыдится теперь показаться Громовержцу и старейшинам на глаза. Слышал я историю про одного парня, победившего в турнире, но…  
Смеясь, они обменивались самыми безумными и глупыми версиями того, что же могло приключиться с Дэнни, смелым, но бестолковым чужеземцем, каким-то чудом признанным достойным стать Железным Кулаком.  
И Давос, наконец, понял, почему ему так тошно и скучно их общество: горькое поражение сдружило и примирило их гораздо крепче самой желанной победы. Всех, кроме него.

 

Дэнни не вернулся и на второй день.  
— Вижу, сердце твое никак не найдет успокоения, — сказал Громовержец. — В твоей жизни будет еще множество важных сражений, Давос.  
— Я понимаю это, отец. Настоящий воин учится на своем проигрыше.  
— Ты говоришь мне лишь то, что я хочу услышать, — заметил Громовержец. — Не то, что у тебя на душе.  
— Сердце мое совершенно спокойно.  
— Так спокойно, что с утра ты успел обойти всех патрульных и разведчиков, чтобы узнать, не видел ли кто из них Дэнни?  
— Если Дэнни уклонился от выполнения своего долга и отказался войти в пещеру, это большой позор.  
Всю ночь Давосу снилось, как дракон вырывает Дэнни сердце. Или, тяжело раненный, тот умирает у выхода из пещеры. Иногда татуировка с драконом темнела у него на груди, иногда нет. Во сне это не имело значения.  
Потому что, когда Давос подходил к пещере, Шу-Лао смеялся над ним: «Видишь, я исполнил твое самое сокровенное желание, Давос. Пусть ты не стал чемпионом, но твой друг достойно расплатился за твой проигрыш».  
— По традиции у него есть пять дней. После Ю-Тай распорядится послать стражу принести его тело или же за трусость выслать его из деревни после того, как пути откроются.  
Это Давос и сам прекрасно знал. Как и то, что за пять дней, если раны его достаточно плохи, Дэнни будет мертв. Какой смысл был в их поединке, если ни один из них не станет Железным Кулаком? Кто тогда защитит Кунь-Лунь?  
— Закон запрещает посторонним лишь вмешиваться в поединок Железного Кулака с Шу-Лао или последнее испытание, выбранное старейшинами, ничего не сказано о помощи в возвращении в деревню.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, отец.  
Давос ушел из деревни следующим же утром.

 

***

 

Поверхность озера была ровной, словно раньше времени ее сковало льдом. Вдалеке пели птицы, ветер едва заметно колыхал траву. И все же тишина не казалась зловещей — скорее спокойствием после отгремевшей бури.  
Давос научился различать присутствие чужой ци лучше, чем в детстве (сейчас бы он не повторил ту глупую ошибку), но Шу-Лао, как и лес вокруг, безмолвствовал.  
— Дэнни! — увидев у входа в пещеру темную лежачую фигуру, позвал Давос. — Дэнни?  
Возможно, его оглушило или Дэнни все еще пребывал без сознания, тело пыталось оправиться от полученных ран. Или Ксинг и остальные оказались правы — Дэнни не смог справиться с драконом. Он проиграл и был мертв.  
— Дэнни, — позвал Давос и, не думая о том, что если Шу-Лао все еще здесь, то он станет следующей его жертвой, со всех ног бросился вперед.  
Когда он достиг цели, от быстрого бега кололо в груди.  
— Дэнни?  
Давос склонился над ним и почувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда понял, что Дэнни еще дышит. Живой.  
— Давос, — пробормотал Дэнни и прищурился, похоже, не верил, что друг ему не мерещится. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Татуировка на груди Дэнни больше напоминала рваную рану, но в ней угадывались очертания дракона. У Дэнни получилось. Шу-Лао признал его право быть Железным Кулаком, значит, все, что оставалось Давосу — смириться.  
Давос не был достоин защищать Кунь-Лунь, но радость от того, что Дэнни выжил, была настолько ошеломляющей, что ненадолго затмила горечь. Дело было не в том, что он недостаточно хорош — просто Дэнни оказался еще лучше.  
— У тебя получилось! — воскликнул Давос.  
— Ты не злишься?  
— Ты победил Шу-Лао и стал Железным Кулаком, — напомнил Давос. Громовержец, как всегда был прав, глупо держать зло, когда речь идет о благе всей деревни. — Мы должны поскорее вернуться, чтобы все жители Кунь-Луня узнали об этом. Держись за мою руку.  
— Ты настоящий? — Дэнни смотрел на него с недоверием.  
— О чем ты?  
— Шу-Лао умеет насылать иллюзии, — пояснил Дэнни. — Так он скрыл от нас свое присутствие в первый раз. Я уже видел тебя здесь. И маму, Уорда, Джой, отца, дядю…  
Хуже, чем никакого Железного Кулака — Железный кулак, лишившийся рассудка. Но он должен был быть уверен в своем подозрении. Возможно, Шу-Лао действительно оказался хитрее, чем говорили древние свитки. В конце концов, книга Железных Кулаков была давно утрачена, и остались только воспоминания и легенды.  
— И что я сделал? — ведомый любопытством спросил Давос.  
— Ты говорил почти как сейчас, что очень рад моей победе, нам надо вернуться в деревню и прочее. А потом ты меня крепко поцеловал!  
— Я не рад твоей победе, — честно сказал Давос. Он был рад, что Дэнни остался жив, но не собирался этого признавать. — И я не собирался тебя целовать. Доволен? Жив Шу-Лао или нет, но я бы предпочел убраться подальше от этой проклятой пещеры.  
— Теперь ты звучишь, как Давос, — кивнул Дэнни, когда с его помощью поднялся на ноги. Он выглядел еще хуже, чем после турнира, но его действительно хотелось поцеловать. Потому что он был совершенно невыносим. Потому что он был жив. Потому что это был Дэнни.  
— Мы будем сражаться вместе, защищать Кунь-Лунь, — вслух пообещал Давос. — Эй, почему ты смеешься?  
Смех Дэнни из-за хрипоты больше напоминал кашель.  
— Ну, я немного иначе себе это представлял.  
— Что именно?  
— Все. Думал, придут старейшины, Громовержец…  
— Чтобы старейшины тащили свои старые задницы сюда, дабы объявить тебя избранным? Спустись на землю, Дэнни. Ксинг до сих пор считает, что ты заблудился в лесу или расшибся о камень.  
— Но в легендах сказано, что…  
В легендах было сказано, что чужеземец не способен стать Железным Кулаком. Выходит, Дэнни перестал быть для них чужеземцем?  
До деревни они в тот день не дошли.

 

***

 

Когда они были детьми, и ему приходились сидеть у постели Дэнни, первое время казалось, что тот падает, ломает кости, подхватывает лихорадку или простуду исключительно, чтобы Давосу досадить. Потому что вместо тренировок или выполнения любых других куда более важных и интересных отцовских поручений он с тоской и раздражением смотрел за тем, как Дэнни дышит, ворочается и ноет о своем плохом самочувствии. Поскольку поначалу Давос плохо говорил по-английски, а Дэнни ничуть не лучше изъяснялся по-китайски, нытьем считался любой изданный им звук.  
Много позже Дэнни признался Давосу, что считал горькие мази и настойки, а главное общество недовольного всем на свете ученика Громовержца, наказанием за то, что он слишком часто болеет.  
С годами упорные тренировки и горный воздух сделали тело и дух Дэнни крепче, а Давоса терпимее. Ему далеко было до настоящих целителей, но самое элементарное он умел, да и прихваченные из Кунь-Луня мази пришлись кстати.  
Только вот раны Дэнни затягивались быстрее, чем должны были. Особенно в том месте, где оставил свою метку Шу-Лао. Вчера в темно-бардовой ране едва угадывался знакомый по книгам узор, теперь же Давос четко видел чернильный силуэт дракона, устроившегося у Дэнни на груди.  
— Болит? — спросил Давос и очертил контур татуировки пальцем. Дэнни шумно вдохнул и выдохнул, но молчал. — А так?  
Дэнни заерзал на месте.  
— Чешется? — догадался Давос. Так бывало, но только с теми ранами, что уже затягивались.  
— Да. Немного, — признался Дэнни. Давос еще раз обрисовал татуировку, на этот раз, ведя не только по контуру. Дракон был как живой, гораздо жарче, чем кожа вокруг. — Ух, спасибо! Хорошо.  
От удовольствия Дэнни зажмурился и облизал пересохшие губы. Его еще немного лихорадило, по шее медленно стекал пот. Давос напомнил себе, что Дэнни тяжело ранен, и это помогло отогнать неподобающие месту и времени воспоминания.  
А потом Дэнни застонал — совсем не так, как стонут от боли. И до Давоса с запозданием дошло, что, если ранка чесалась, почесать её Дэнни мог и сам.  
— Вижу, тебе уже лучше, — сухо заметил Давос, Дэнни поймал его ладонь и поднес к губам. — Как ты сумел исцелиться за ночь?  
— Я не уверен, что исцелился, — словно оправдываясь, пояснил Дэнни. — Не понимаю, как это работает. Просто, когда ты, ну, дотронулся, мне перестало быть больно.  
Перестало быть больно? Да еще немного, и Дэнни бы кончил, настолько хорошо ему было. И еще немного, и Давос бы не удержался и его поцеловал.  
— Что-то еще изменилось?  
— Рука болит, — пожаловался Дэнни. — Колет пальцы. Как будто засунул руку в костер.  
«В сердце дракона, — хотелось поправить Давосу. — Ты засунул руку в сердце дракона».  
Только Дэнни, получив Железный Кулак, мог не иметь малейшего представления, как им пользоваться. Хотя Давос и сам был не уверен, что знал, но он-то не стал Железным Кулаком.  
— Покажи?  
Давос взял пальцы Дэнни в свои и, выругавшись, тут же отпустил. Слишком горячо. Как будто поднес руку к открытому огню.  
— Разве Шу-Лао не открыл тебе великую мудрость, как овладеть силой Железного Кулака?  
Так говорили легенды. Избранный попадал в пещеру и выходил из нее уже умелым воином.  
— Не догадался спросить.  
Дэнни, очевидно, не был избранным, а Железный Кулак достался ему по недоразумению.  
— А ты уже вызывал Железный Кулак после победы над Шу-Лао? — с подозрением спросил Давос.  
— До твоего прихода я лежал в забытье. Не было шансов попробовать.  
— У нас два дня до того, как нас с позором изгонят из деревни.  
Раньше Давос еще сомневался, но теперь был уверен, что его изгонят из деревни за компанию — как пособника фальшивого Железного Кулака.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — удивился Дэнни. — А как же годы тренировок, чтобы стать достойным и защищать мир, когда вновь откроются пути?  
— Кулак, а не татуировка — свидетельство твоей победы, Дэнни. Что ты совладал с драконом и забрал себе его силу. Без этого никто тебе не поверит.  
— Но ты же мне веришь?  
— Верю, — Давос обреченно понял, что да, он в него верит и ничего не может с этим поделать. — Как и в то, что без Железного Кулака тебе не пройти последнее испытание.  
— Я выиграл турнир, — возразил Дэнни. — Сразил дракона. Что им еще нужно?  
— Чтобы ты доказал, что твоя победа не была ошибкой. Испытание поединком против огромного воина в маске? Ты должен помнить, тебя ведь только привезли в Кунь-Лунь, когда состоялся последний турнир.  
Дэнни нахмурился. Тогда они не особенно ладили. Вряд ли для него это были приятные воспоминания.  
— Да тот громила за секунду оторвал ему голову! Разве это справедливый бой? Я потом месяц боялся спать, потому что ты сказал мне, что я, жалкий чужеземец, следующий, если не прекращу ныть и проситься домой.  
— Как и ты, он вырвал сердце дракону и получил Железный Кулак, — напомнил Давос. — Тот, кто не в силах воспользоваться силой, не заслуживает её.

 

— Тебе нужно успокоиться. Помедитировать. Очистить разум.  
— Я спокоен! — огрызнулся Дэнни.  
— Если станешь еще спокойнее, у тебя вновь откроются раны. Те, что так удачно для нас почти зажили.  
— Это должно быть что-то простое…  
Если бы это было просто, каждый мог бы стать Железным Кулаком.  
— Можем пойти от обратного, — предложил Давос. — Подумай о чем-то приятном? Чего ты хочешь достичь, став Железным Кулаком? О том, как ты победил дракона?  
— Это не было приятно, — возразил Дэнни, но не стал уточнять.  
— Выбери что-то приятное? — повторил Давос. Даже из жизни в монастыре у Дэнни должны были остаться хорошие воспоминания. Неужели это было настолько сложно?  
Давос был уверен, что разобрался бы с Железным Кулаком гораздо быстрее. В конце концов, в его сердце не оставалось места другим желаниям.  
Дэнни положил руку Давосу на плечо, наклонил голову и поцеловал. У его губ был вкус травяного настоя. Это правда было приятно — целоваться, когда хочется, а не потому что кончились аргументы в споре. Настолько приятно, что Давос едва не забыл о своем долге.  
— Это не поможет тебе вызвать Железный Кулак, — он разорвал поцелуй.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил Дэнни. — Из деревни рано или поздно кого-нибудь бы прислали.  
Давос подумывал отговориться тем, что его послал Громовержец, но и с Дэнни сталось бы проверить.  
— Проследить за тем, чтобы ты не опозорил звание Железного Кулака — раз оно тебе досталось. — Или чтобы самому зайти в пещеру к дракону, если Дэнни оказался бы мертв. Было не так важно, сделало бы ли это его Железным Кулаком. — Так что не разочаровывай меня.  
— Не надо было пропускать описание у этого артефакта, — пробормотал Дэнни.  
— Что?  
— Я знаю, что уже вызывал Железный Кулак в пещере, но не могу вспомнить, как именно… Знаешь, мы могли бы подраться?  
— Ты едва оправился от ран, — напомнил Давос. — Да и не думаю, что ждать каждый раз, когда тебя изобьют до полусмерти — удачная стратегия.  
— Ты мог бы еще раз меня поцеловать? — предложил Дэнни, забыв, что это он первый сегодня Давоса поцеловал.  
— Это не идет на пользу тренировкам.  
— Раньше совсем не мешало.  
— Я поцелую тебя, — предложил Давос, — если ты покажешь мне Железный Кулак.

 

***

 

Громовержец ждал их у ворот, чтобы церемониально поприветствовать нового Железного Кулака и проводить его на аудиенцию с Ю-Тай и старейшинами.  
Как только процессия достигла дворца правителя и увлекла за собой Дэнни, Давос тихо спросил:  
— Старейшины выберут испытание поединком до смерти?  
— Так заведено, — сказал Громовержец, и тот, кто знал его достаточно хорошо, мог бы распознать в его голосе скрытое неудовольствие. Лей Кунг не для того готовил учеников, чтобы неизвестный воин убивал их во время последнего испытания. Но формально повода возразить он не имел.  
— Дэнни не может драться.  
— Думаю, это виднее самому Дэнни.  
— Он не может вызвать Железный Кулак.  
Реакция Громовержца его обескуражила — тот искренне, заливисто расхохотался.  
— Так вот чем вы занимались все это время — пытались вызвать Железный Кулак? Ох, молодость, — сказал Лей Кунг и тут же добавил: — После битвы с Шу-Лао ци Дэнни истощилась. Как и его телу, ей нужно время на восстановление.  
— Но раны затянулись! — возразил Давос. — Разве не должен он уже быть способен вызвать Железный Кулак?  
— Тогда, возможно, потребуется чуть больше усилий, но в любом случае ты уже ничем не сможешь помочь Дэнни. Он будет жить и готовиться к бою во дворце Громовержца. Закон не запрещает, но лучше тебе не приходить.  
— Сначала ты подталкиваешь меня к тому, чтобы помочь Дэнни вернуться в деревню, потом запрещаешь с ним видеться. Иногда твои мысли — загадка для меня, отец.  
— После того, как ты спешно покинул деревню, пошли слухи, что нечестным путем помог Дэнни победить или нарочно уступил в поединке.  
От глупости и невозможности обвинений пальцы сами сжались в кулак. Усилием воли Давос понизил голос, чтобы не кричать на всю деревню:  
— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не хотел ничего сильнее, чем стать Железным Кулаком.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Громовержец, — но лучше не давать лишнего повода для сплетен.  
— Тот воин? Он уже здесь? Ты узнал, кто он такой?  
Давос знал, что эта тайна много лет тяготила Громовержца. Он знал и тренировал многих воинов в деревне, но ни один из них не дрался, как тот, с кем суждено сразиться тем, кто пытался стать Железным Кулаком. Тот, кто всегда, сколько Давос помнил, побеждал.  
— Очевидно, это тот, кому доверяют старейшины.  
— Это может быть кто-то из другой деревни.  
— До того, как тренировать учеников, я пережил немало сражений, — напомнил Лей Кунг. — Я бы узнал, если бы мы раньше встречались на поле боя.  
— Это может быть кто-то из внешнего мира. Мастер, стиль которого неведом нам.  
— Кем бы он ни был, это никогда не влияло на ход поединка. Как его наставник я еще увижусь с Дэнни и сделаю для него все, что смогу. А пока прошу тебя не лезть в политику и оставить свои изыскания, Давос.

 

От стоявшего вокруг гула заложило уши. Давос сосредоточился на дыхании и отрезал мешавшие звуки от себя — приглушил их настолько, что они стали переносимыми. Воин должен быть способен драться в любой обстановке, но сегодня был не его бой.  
Здесь собралась вся деревня — даже те, кто был занят в дни турнира, отрывались от дел. Пустовало лишь место между Ю-Тай и старейшинами. В детстве, по глупости Давос решил, что здесь и должен будет сесть Железный Кулак, пройдя все испытания, но отец развеял его заблуждение — не место Железного Кулака не было рядом с правителями. Оно предназначалось Матери Журавлей и сотни лет, если верить летописям, оставалось пустым. Одни мудрецы замечали, что ничей век не вечен, и, возможно, тело ее давно истлело и в Кунь-Луне чтят мертвую традицию. Другие верили, что она оставила Кунь-Лунь ради важных божественных дел и вернется в час испытаний. Третьи писали, что она оставила Кунь-Лунь из-за разногласий с его правителями и ушла, взяв с собой самых верных своих последователей, чтобы основать свою деревню. Гораздо реже встречалось последнее мнение — Мать Журавлей не ушла, а была изгнана, нарушив некий, ей же утвержденный закон, но большинство почитали эту версию святотатством. Если ты сомневаешься в Матери Журавлей, то скоро начнешь сомневаться в основах, определяющих жизнь в Кунь-Луне.  
Громовержец громогласно зачитывал условия поединка. Давос не слушал — ждал, когда Дэнни выйдет на поле боя в традиционном золотисто-зеленом одеянии Железных Кулаков.  
Он не выглядел отдохнувшим и полным сил, но уже достаточно крепко стоял на ногах, чтобы сражаться. Отец пожаловался Давосу, что старейшины торопили их с тем, чтобы провести бой. Возможно, приглашенный ими воин не мог надолго задерживаться в Кунь-Луне?  
В детстве предметы кажутся больше, деревья — выше, а другие воины — непостижимыми в своем мастерстве. Воин со скрытой маской лицом был подобен высокой горе, которая по мере того, как ты на нее поднимаешься, не становится меньше — ты лишь выбиваешься из сил. Дэнни рядом с ним все еще выглядел пушинкой. Любой бы из них выглядел, настолько огромным был этот воин.  
По толпе прошел шепоток — каждый имел свое мнение о том, кто скрывается под маской. Говорили даже, что это самый первый, пропавший без вести, Железный Кулак, но Давос не верил сплетням. Мощь Шу-Лао была рекой, текущей в одном направлении. Разве могло быть одновременно несколько Железных Кулаков?  
Дэнни не стал ждать, пока подобный горе воин освоится на поле боя, а сразу набросился на него с серией коротких, быстрых и тщательно выверенных ударов. То ли пытался измотать, то ли прощупывал возможные слабости и слепые пятна в обороне.  
С тем же успехом он мог нападать на отвесную крепостную стену. Противник едва не подловил самого Дэнни, когда тот замешкался при отходе.  
Он не спешил нападать, но, возможно, ему и не требовалось впадать в горячку боя. Столь могучий воин, будучи полным сил, мог сражаться долго — гораздо дольше, чем Дэнни.  
Очевидно, и Дэнни это понял, потому что бросился в новую атаку. На этот раз учел прошлые ошибки — многие его удары теперь находили цель, но сила их все еще была недостаточной, чтобы причинить противнику ощутимый вред. Воин в маске отмахивался от него, как от назойливой мухи.  
Давос перевел взгляд на Громовержца — лицо его оставалось совершенно непроницаемым, но видно было, что и он поглощен ведущимся его учеником боем.  
Преимущество Дэнни было в ловкости и скорости — хорошее подспорье при сражении с высоким и неповоротливым врагом, только вот ударам все еще недоставало силы. Противник ни разу даже не пошатнулся, не то что упал на землю, признавая свое поражение, как того требовали правила.  
Было ли дело в том, что они привыкли драться с ровесниками, другими монахами, когда смекалка и проворность решали больше грубой силы, или же в том, что иногда грубая сила действительно обретала человеческий облик и становилась несокрушима, Давос не знал, но поймал себя на том, что ожесточенно сжимает кулаки и кричит имя Дэнни вместе со всеми.  
Еще один нашедший цель удар — Дэнни использовал свои ноги вместо рычага — и противник пошатнулся, но устоял. Из-за маски, полностью скрывавшей лицо, издалека показалось, что глаза огромного воина загорелись холодным злым огнем — так же, как горели в пещере глаза дракона. Почудилось. Дракон остался в пещере.  
Пытаясь закрепить успех, Дэнни бросился вперед, и воин снова устоял, выставив ногу. Эх, вот если бы Дэнни ударил чуть сильнее, применил Железный Кулак, он был бы смог… Хотя должна была быть причина, по которой он тянул.  
Новая попытка едва не увенчалась успехом, но что-то — все произошло слишком быстро, — пошло не так и мощный кулак с грохотом врезался в землю там, где пару мгновений назад стоял Дэнни. Похоже, вся эта возня успела воину порядком наскучить или же ему надоело играть в поддавки.  
Он не нападал в полном смысле этого слова — он пытался снести Дэнни своей массой и широкими, размашистыми ударами, поймать в захват и разбить его голову о камни, размозжить все кости. Пока Дэнни оказывался быстрее, но сложно выиграть сражение, находясь в глухой обороне.  
Знал ли Дэнни, как вызвать Железный Кулак? Помогло бы ему это?  
Давос не знал, и это неизвестность терзала так, будто это его избивали на поле боя. Непроизвольно он все равно выкрикивал бесполезные советы — Дэнни просто их не слышал. Слишком далеко. Слишком быстрыми (как Давос мог счесть его неповоротливым?) и сильными были удары противника.  
Слухи о том, что этот воин был, если не первым Железным Кулаком, то сравним с ним по мощи, больше не казались небылицами.  
Последний удар пришелся по касательной, разбил Дэнни нижнюю губу и выбил пару зубов.  
Юные послушники рядом восторженно заорали, наконец выбрав своего кумира. Когда Давос был их в возрасте, то тоже не желал победы монаху, дравшемуся на арене — тот выглядел потешно-неуклюжим, насмешкой, а не воином. Тот должен был проиграть бой, чтобы потом уже сам Давос оказался на его месте и победил. Сейчас все, о чем получалось думать — стоит Дэнни промахнуться один единственный раз, и противник снесет ему голову.  
— Дэнни! — заорал Давос. — Используй Железный Кулак!  
Дэнни ладонью утер кровь и сделал несколько шагов назад, словно робея перед огромным и страшным врагом. Тот не спешил его преследовать — зачем, когда всем очевидно, у кого преимущество.  
Этой стойке Громовержец учил их, когда они были совсем детьми. Она не несла в себе ничего особенного, не применялась в какой-то тайной технике, а просто помогала новичкам поймать баланс и контролировать ту силу, с которой они наносили удар. Использовать ее, когда над жизнью нависла опасность, было глупо.  
Противник замер, явно ожидая, что еще выкинет этот потешный маленький монах. Кем он все-таки на самом деле был? Какая выгода ему была от участия в поединках?  
Давос упустил момент, когда из неподвижности Дэнни перетек в действие. Это было невероятно красиво — он ударил, и его кулак, все вокруг озарилось мягким золотым светом. Воздух зазвенел от напряжения, и когда свет с чудовищной силой ударил воина в маске в живот, тот согнулся пополам. Удар был такой силы, что противника отбросило в сторону, и его ноги прочертили на земле колею. Под маской он, должно быть, уже заходился кровью, если не доживал последние мгновения.  
Толпа закричала — теперь уже имя Дэнни, он был их героем, их Железным Кулаком, он…  
И все же этого оказалось недостаточно, потому что следом огромный воин разогнулся, подобно могучему дереву, разбежался, схватил Дэнни за горло и отшвырнул его в сторону, как тряпичный манекен для отработки ударов.  
Давос до боли сжал пальцы. На лицо Громовержца набежала тень тревоги и почему-то злости, и в чем-то Давос его понимал. Был ли этот бой настолько честным, насколько его пытались представить старейшины? Мог ли вообще смертный воин выдержать силу подобного удара и тут же атаковать в ответ?  
Будь в правилах лазейка, Давос бы вышел на арену и дрался вместе с Дэнни. Даже не за титул Железного Кулака — за то, чтобы тот остался в живых. Но он знал, что как только кто-то еще выйдет на арену, для Железного Кулака все будет кончено. Дэнни никогда бы не поступил так с Давосом, поэтому оставалось только молиться все известным богам и душить подступающую к горлу злость и тревогу.  
Давос не переживал так за Дэнни, даже когда тот отправился сражаться с драконом. Потому что дракон был стихией, силой природы. Чем-то большим и жутким. Как Дэнни мог одолеть его и проиграть сейчас? Какое право он имел сейчас сдаваться?  
— Поединок может быть завершен, если один из противников признает поражение или будет не в силах продолжать бой, — громогласно напомнил Громовержец.  
В толпе начали вести негласный отсчет. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.  
На восьмом счете Дэнни, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.  
— Я хочу продолжить бой, Громовержец, — крикнул Дэнни. Он был весь в грязи, поту и крови, на теле почти не осталось живого места. Противник же был свеж и двигался размеренно, как в начале боя. В чем был его секрет — особый эликсир, тайная техника, годы тренировок?  
Они кружили друг против друга, как два хищника, нацелившиеся на одну и ту же добычу и явно ненамеренные уйти ни с чем.  
Юные послушники рядом с Давосом успели поссориться — теперь один из них болел за «великого воина», а другой — за Дэнни. Услышав об этом, Давос против воли улыбнулся. Дэнни поступил так, как поступил на его месте Давос: не сдавался, хотя это было глупо — жизнью поплатиться за мечту о победе. Но это была достойная мечта, самая лучшая из всех.  
Дэнни снова прощупывал оборону противника ударами — теперь уже не столь быстрыми, как в начале — и больше не применял Железный Кулак.  
Огромный воин, казалось, был рожден для сражений и не имел слабых мест — он равно сражался и правой, и левой рукой, которые были шире, чем обе ноги Дэнни. Не представлялось возможным и сбить его с ног: он невероятно твердо стоял на земле.  
Единственной тонкой линией на фоне массивной фигуры была его шея, не защищенная броней. Если бы Дэнни попал в шею… Давос нахмурился, потому что, судя по наносимым им ударам, именно туда Дэнни и метил.  
Посторонний человек не увидел бы этого за хаосом атак, защитных блоков и ударов, но Давос учил его драться, Давос учился драться вместе с ним. Это был единственный способ победить в этом поединке.  
И когда арену заволокло золотистым свечением, когда удар нашел предсказанную им цель, Давос засмеялся. То ли от облегчения, то ли от того, что был действительно счастлив — шея могучего воина хрустнула и голова слетела с плеч, откатившись в сторону. Дэнни смог. Он победил. Он по-настоящему стал Железным Кулаком.  
— Железный Кулак! Железный Кулак! — опомнившись, восторженно заскандировала толпа. Сам правитель поднялся со своего места, приветствуя победителя.  
Только Дэнни не выглядел счастливым — он выглядел озадаченным. Тогда Давос не придал этому значения.

 

Увиделись они поздно вечером, когда Дэнни под руки привели в их комнату Громовержец и парень из дворцовой охраны.  
— Уже выгнали? — удивился Давос. — Чем ты успел досадить правителю и старейшинам?  
— Отправили отдыхать и восстанавливать силы, — кратко отговорился Громовержец. По нему видно было, что дело нечисто, но болтать при стражнике ему не хотелось.  
Поэтому, как только отец ушел, оставив на прощание указания и мази от целителей, Давос сразу пристал с расспросами к Дэнни.  
— Так что?  
— Я не захотел оставаться во дворце, — признался Дэнни. — Там как-то не по себе. Лестницы эти золоченые, украшения, гобелены.  
— Ты же говорил, что принадлежал во внешнем мире к богатому роду?  
— У нас не было дворца, — возразил Дэнни. — Да и вообще там все не так.  
— Как?  
— Фальшиво.  
— Это огромная честь — быть допущенным во дворец к правителю. Или вы не поладили со старейшинами?  
— Дело не в Ю-Тай или старейшинах, — развел руками Дэнни. — Просто… поединок. Странно как-то вышло.  
— Рано или поздно тебе бы пришлось отнять чью-то жизнь, — сам Давос относился к этому гораздо проще. Он не гордился своими убийствами, но и не сожалел о них. — В условиях был бой до смерти. Вряд ли столь могучий воин согласился бы сдаться добровольно.  
— Я не об этом. Сама его смерть. Разве ты не заметил ничего странного?  
— Ты воспользовался Железным Кулаком, чтобы снести с плеч его голову. Это был удачный, а не странный ход.  
— Вот и старейшины говорили так же, — Дэнни активно жестикулировал, так бывало, когда он был сильно взбудоражен или раздражен. — Хотя уж им-то было прекрасно видно, что на самом деле произошло. Это был нечестный бой.  
— Ты говорил со старейшинами о том, что твой выигрыш был незаслуженным? — потрясенно переспросил Давос. — Ты совсем спятил? Они не лишили тебя титула Железного Кулака?  
— Громовержец сказал, что давняя детская тоска по внешнему миру и недавнее сотрясение помутили мой разум. И все, даже Ю-Тай согласились, что я нуждаюсь в отдыхе и дополнительных тренировках прежде, чем буду защищать деревню. Ты тоже думаешь, что я спятил?  
— Я неотрывно следил за ходом боя — все было честно, — возразил Давос. — Но, если тебе станет легче, можешь рассказать, что же на самом деле там произошло.  
— Когда я снес ему голову… я зажмурился. Не хотел смотреть. Но когда открыл глаза, крови совсем не было — из головы торчали обрывки металлических проводов. Это был робот — машина из внешнего мира. Не настоящий, то есть не совсем настоящий воин. Единственное, чего я не знаю, кто им управлял? Мог ли он повлиять на исход боя?  
Давос опешил. Обвинять старейшин или правителя в том, что в священное состязание они вовлекли машину из внешнего мира… Да это звучало совершенно абсурдно. Кощунственно.  
— Эти машины… Роботы. Как сильно они распространены во внешнем мире?  
— Когда я был ребенком, у меня был игрушечный, — ответил Дэнни. — Но отец говорил, что «Старк Индастриз» уже давно производит настоящих. Уверен, за столько лет они стали еще совершеннее.  
— Ты сказал, что боялся крови, — задумался Давос. — Может, отец прав и воспоминания сыграли с тобой злую шутку? Представил что-то безобидное на месте чудовищного?  
— Ты помнишь кровь? — спросил Дэнни. — Когда я отрубил ему голову, хлынула кровь, верно?  
— Разумеется.  
Что еще могло произойти?  
— Или ты думаешь, что кровь была, потому должна была быть? И кто из нас тогда заблуждается?  
— Ты можешь спросить тех, кто избавлялся от тела, — предложил Давос, но тут же поправился: — Или лучше тебе никого не спрашивать, пока страсти вокруг поединка не улягутся. Ты же не рассказал эту сказку старейшинам целиком?  
— Когда я сказал про робота, они поняли, о чем речь, — возразил Дэнни. — А потом сделали вид, будто мне показалось. И ничего подобного быть не могло. Я пробовал заговорить об этом с Ю-Тай, но Громовержец попросил меня не лезть в политику.  
Давос охотно верил, что с воином было что-то неладно, но робот? Использовать машину для священного поединка? Слишком серьезное обвинение, как Дэнни этого не понимал?  
— Отец прав, — наконец признал Давос. — Даже ему пока не под силу усомниться в словах старейшин, а ты только стал Железным Кулаком. Никто не станет тебя слушать.  
— Это несправедливо, — немного устало пожаловался Дэнни, — все говорили мне, что Железный Кулак сражается в том числе и за справедливость. Защищает Кунь-Лунь от всех бед.  
— Тебе стоит извиниться перед старейшинами. На всякий случай. Ты же не хочешь до конца своих дней охранять границу или стоять на воротах?

 

***

 

Если у Кунь-Луня была самая глухая и непроходимая граница, Давос готов был поклясться, их отрядили охранять именно ее. Поначалу он вменял в вину Дэнни то, что тот так и не извинился перед старейшинами, но через пару лет понял, что это бессмысленно, и теперь жил в ожидании дня, когда на Кунь-Лунь кто-нибудь нападет.  
Рука. Демоны. Роботы из внешнего мира. Давос с распростертыми объятиями встретил бы легендарную Мать Журавлей. Но никто, кроме отца и послушников, приносивших им пищу или указания от старейшин (стеречь границу), здесь не ходил. Это был невероятно прекрасный и столь же безлюдный горный уголок.  
Это была огромная, невероятная честь. О чем не переставала им твердить вся деревня, когда они там бывали, чтобы помочь Громовержцу с испытаниями для учеников. И все же исполнять свой — а точнее Дэнни, почему-то включавший и Давоса — священный долг было невероятно скучно.  
В иной день они бы не отказались и от заблудившихся туристов или же желавших сбежать из монастыря послушников, но скалы были практически отвесными, а пути оставались закрыты.  
— Никто никогда не нападет на Кунь-Лунь. Мы обречены провести здесь целую вечность зазря, — в очередной раз пожаловался Дэнни. — Возможно, и нет никакой Руки.  
— Они придут. И мы будем готовы, потому что…  
Дэнни поцеловал его. Легко. Как он все обычно делал. И Давос столь же легко и привычно ответил.  
Ведь горы просматривались на сотни шагов вперед, пока им действительно ничего не грозило. Или так Давос врал себе, поддавшись слабости. В какой-то момент им с Дэнни стало некуда друг от друга деться. Некому было напомнить, что разум воина должен оставаться чист, а сердце спокойно.  
С Дэнни сладко было целоваться даже на морозе. Совсем не холодно. Они так и не постигли тайную технику Громовержца, но нашли множество других способов согреться: наперегонки бежать до сторожки и, едва запалив очаг, целоваться, греть холодные руки, снимая друг с друга одежду.  
Не было нужды в спешке. В прикосновениях. В поцелуях. Им вообще не было нужды разговаривать друг с другом, они целовались, как два влюбленных подростка. Стал ли Дэнни лучше целоваться? Давос был не уверен, просто теперь ему так нравилось. Все нравилось. Слишком нравилось, чтобы из этого вышло что-то хорошее.  
Давос коснулся губами края татуировки, и Дэнни сдавленно охнул, когда следом Давос огладил его спину. Это всегда было вызовом — провести губами вдоль широких крыльев дракона, нарисовать языком длинный, размашистый хвост. Идеально ровно выходило редко — Дэнни начинал ерзать, — но Давос старался довести свои каллиграфические умения до совершенства. Как будто перед ним был нечеткий оттиск того, что он старался и никак не мог украсть.  
Волшебство. Это было волшебством — или проклятием.  
Иначе как объяснить то, с каким удовольствием Давос брал потом в рот его член. Ощущение контроля было даже большим, чем, когда Дэнни стонал под ним, лежа на постели. Там они объединяли усилия, а тут Давос определял, что и когда именно произойдет. Насколько Дэнни будет хорошо. Почти доводить его до оргазма, а потом дразнить, не давая кончить, было совершенно восхитительно. Как и то, что Дэнни каждый раз на это велся. Кунь-Лунь так и не донес до него, что нельзя всегда получать все, что хочешь.  
Давос выпустил на мгновение изо рта его член, приподнялся и поцеловал в губы.  
— Даже Рука не стала бы меня так пытать! — горячо выпалил Дэнни.  
— Никогда не знаешь, — ответил Давос и прикоснулся к его члену рукой, лаская, — на что способен твой враг.  
Дэнни застонал и спустя пару мгновений кончил ему в руку. Он бы и дня продержался в плену у настоящей Руки, а Давосу бы пришлось его с боем вытаскивать.  
— Ложись на живот, — чуть погодя, предложил Дэнни. Давос был все еще возбужден, но согласился и закрыл глаза. Запахло благовониями, пряным маслом.  
Если и было что-то, в чем Дэнни, возможно, превосходил Давоса, то в умении делать массаж. Возбуждение не мешало, а скорее добавляло прикосновениям новых дразнящих оттенков. Предвкушения.  
Постепенно затекшие после несения поста мышцы расслабились. Тело налилось тяжестью. Напади на них сейчас кто, Давос дотянулся бы до своих сюрикенов и поубивал всех врагов, не вставая с места. Не глядя. Просто по звуку. Лишь бы не отрываться от теплых прикосновений Дэнни. От особенно удачного кровь сильнее прилила к члену, и Давос заворочался.  
— Хорошо, что мы не враги, — ответил на подколку Дэнни и поцеловал его копчик. Облизал, втер еще масла и начал трахать языком, только языком, не пальцами. Поначалу этого хватало — для удовольствия. Не для оргазма.  
Когда на смену языку пришел член, Давос со стоном подался навстречу. Прижался спиной, чувствуя жар от татуировки Железного Кулака на груди Дэнни. Он больше не испытывал зависти или обиды, только чистое удовольствие. Полную, абсолютную расслабленность.  
В такие момент Дэнни всегда начинал болтать на своем языке, а Давос утрачивал способность его понимать. Это длилось недолго. С Дэнни было хорошо и после — хотелось не рыскать в поисках врагов, а сонно и счастливо лежать рядом.  
Они все же умылись, доели оставленную на ужин лепешку, проверили посты и уснули до утра, накрытые одним покрывалом.  
Казалось, так будет всегда.


End file.
